A Subconscious Hope
by Raiultima
Summary: Cat has a secret. A dark secret from her past that is slowly breaking her. And little does Tori know, she is the only one who can do anything about it. Rated M for Violence, Sexual abuse (chapter 9, 13), and Language. Complete CORI
1. Discovery 1

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**This is my first take on a Cori. I hope this turns out well. I will admit that on a scale of 1-10, my Catorade was about a 5, maybe a 6. So I need to improve, and alot. Hopefully this will be better. FYI, most anything in Italics is someone's dream, and bold is their own inner thoughts.**

**Chapter 1 - Discovery #1**

_"Cotton candy? I love cotton candy! The smell, the texture, the taste. Of course what teenager doesn't like having a sugar high? But for some reason, this cotton candy is different. I can smell it, but its a lot stronger than I have ever realized. And I can't happen to find it anywhere. Where in the world? Oh wait- no. Still nowhere. And now these brillaint red flashes? I love the color red, but, this is weird. And laughing? God, for some reason, I am thinking about Cat now. Its almost like I can feel her."_

_Tori was looking around, not finding anything concrete to solidify what her mind was thinking. She could swear Cat was there. She could feel her, smell her cotton candy perfume, could see the brilliant red in her hair. But Cat personally was no where to be seen._

_"Cat? If you are here, let me know."_

_"Tori? HEY!"_

_"Cat, where are you? I can't see you. Please, come out."_

_"Tori. Tori. TORI! TTOOOORRRIIIIIII!"_

Tori woke up. Cat had stayed the night, their school project finished. It hadn't been that hard, but they had been sidetracked by Trina and some new miracle product she had found. And then of course all the yelling and screaming about it burning and not working right. So it had taken a bit longer than expected.

She could hear Cat next to her. Her breathing was light, and she sounded peacefully asleep. Cat looked so cute, the way she was cuddled up, the bed sheets pulled all the way up to her chin. Almost like she was hiding from something.

Tori got out of bed. She needed to waz, her bladder feeling full to bursting. She realized that the dream had been real feeling because Cat was so close to her. She walked back into her room, just in time to hear Cat mumbling in her sleep.

_"Tori. Hey Tori." _Tori was enjoying it. Hearing her name in someone else's dream. That made her day, knowing that someone thought that much about her that she was occupying their dream. Of course, Cat had occupied her's as well. So all is fair. _"Yes Tori. Please, keep going!"_

Okay? What in the world could Cat be doing in that dream of hers, that she would want Tori to keep going. Of couse, knowing Cat, it was probably a tickle fight or something along those lines. _"Oh god, Tori. YES! Please, it feels so good."_ Tori was taken aback this time. There was something serious going on here.

Tori walked over to wake up her bedmate. She placed a hand on the covers, right on top of where her shoulders were. She shook her a bit, but Cat didn't flinch. _"Oh, fuck. Yes! Tori, oh god, TORIII!" _Tori had no choice. She had to wake her up. She knew that any sure fire way to wake Cat up was to pull all the covers off her, until the cold finally snapped her out of the dream. _"I love you, Tori. Please, don't go."_

Tori didn't know what to do. This made her freeze right in place. Why was Cat saying she loved her? And more importantly, why did it sound like she was having sex in her dream. And most important, why was TORI the other half of the sex? She stood frozen, listening intently to every word.

_"Tori, I love you. Marry me."_

_"Tori, please, I'm sorry."_

_"Tori, I need you."_

_"Tori, can I tell you something. I love you."_

Tori walked out of her own room. She walked back in half a moment later, when she realized she was half naked. Sure it was late on a Friday night, and everyone was asleep. But still, there were chances someone in the family would wake up and see her. She started pulling out a simple tshirt, and Cat was at it again.

_"Tori, do you think I'm pretty?" _**"Yes, Cat, you are. Wait, why did I answer that? Sure, I know she is pretty, but why say that in response."** Tori's mind started subliminally answering Cat's subconscious questions/ramblings.

_"Tori, you are the most beautiful."_ **"Thank you!"**

_"Tori, we're friends, right?"_ **"Yes." **_Do you think we could ever be more?" _**"Maybe. Wait, WHAT?" **Tori freaked out at this one. When did her mind come up with this? Was she attracted to Cat? No, not possible. Cat was one of, if not her best, girl friend. So to want her as a girlfriend. That came out of nowhere.

_"I don't deserve you." _**"Cat, don't say that. Anyone would be lucky to have you. ANYONE."**

_"I want you Tori." _**"What do you want?"**

_"I love you. Stay with me." _**"Forever, Cat. Or as long as you want me to." **Tori started to cry. Her mind was going haywire. What was she doing answering those questions. And more importantly, why answer them the way she did?

Tori left the room. She went downstairs, to the kitchen. She got a glass of milk, and threw it in the microwave for a few moments. Nothing like a glass of warm milk to calm your nerves and help you think.

**"Okay, Tori. Get your head on straight. Sure Cat's pretty. And you do care about her. She is one of your best friends. But there is no way, NO WAY, you are attracted to her. And more importantly, there is no way you are gay. You need to let Cat down easy. But, I can't hurt her. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it. She is too sweet and innocent to hurt."**

Tori sat there, attempting to convince herself of what to do. She knew what would happen at school if somehow it was found out that Cat was having wet dreams about her. And it would be even worse if she accepted it. And even more so if she condoned it, or even returned the favor and started dating her. She needed to get to the bottom of it.

Tori found her way back to her bedroom. Cat was still there, snoring slightly, but still talking away. **"She just never stops, even when asleep." **_"Tori, please. I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out sometime?" _**"A date? Cat, I don't know. Maybe. WAIT? DID I JUST SAY THAT?" **Tori decided to wake her up before things went too far. She turned the bedside lamp on, hoping the light would do it. Again, no avail. Looks like she would have to rip the sheets off of her.

When she did, her gaze held for a few moments, before she looked away. There was Cat, completely nude. She had one hand on her clit, slowly rubbing. She was having a wet dream, about Tori, and masturbating to it. Tori looked away, not sure what to do.

xxxxx

Tori awoke on the couch, to the sound of the TV. She looked up, seeing Cat sitting next to her. She jumped back, nearly falling off the couch. Cat chuckled. "Hey, sleepy. Why did you sleep on the couch? There was plenty of room in the bed."

**"Why were you having wet dreams about me? And masturbating in your sleep to them. And why were you naked, in my bed?"** Tori was shouting in her head, but didn't let anything come out. It was akward, not knowing what to say or how to act around someone who was dreaming about you.

"Oh, I, uh. Well, you see. I, um, well." Tori's mouth couldn't form the words.

"God, Tori. You know how weird you look when you're confused. Its adorable though."

**"Oh, god. Why? Not that I hate Cat. And thank you lord that its not Jade. But why not Beck. Or even Andre. I know Robbie does, but, eww, gross. Nevermind."** Tori's mind was going in a thousand different directions all at once. "Cat, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tori."

"You know what, nevermind." Tori didn't want to bring it up. The more she thought, the more she enjoyed the attention. Sure it was wrong on so many levels to know that you are the object of someone's fantasy and not tell them. And even worse, basking in the lime light of it all. But Tori wasn't sure if she wanted to shoot her down, or leave to possibility open.

"Okay, hehe." Cat didn't know that she had been found out. She didn't know that her deepest secret would soon be revealed. Not about liking Tori. No, everyone at school, except maybe Tori, and Robbie, knew that. The one about her brother. The one that made her subliminally start liking girls.

Tori stared at her, wondering what had happened. If it was all real, and why it happened. And more important, why her. Tori would ask her sooner or later, but now wasn't the best time. The shock of everything was all too real. She didn't want her emotions getting in the way. She wanted to be calm and level headed, so as to get to the bottom of it.

The Saturday was a weird one. Cat acting normal, or at least for her. She didn't know something was wrong. And Tori doing everything possible to keep her from finding out she knew. She avoided eye contact, didn't talk much. She pretty much ignored Cat as much as possible. With any other person, those are signs that something is up. But Cat didn't know how to read signs like that, so she never mentioned it.

Tori finally said good night to Cat, watching as she left. Tori had thought all day about everything. She knew what she needed to do. She had to break it to Cat that she knew, and that she wasn't interested. She had to let her down, but do it gently. Little did she know, Cat was on the verge of breaking, and Tori was the only one who could help.

**Okay, first chapter down. Please review. I have the basic plot of this story already figured out in my head, so I should be able to write and publish new chapters regularly. Not sure how long yet, probably in the 15 chapter range, but it might be short, or a few long, depending on certain things I am thinking of keeping/omitting.**


	2. What Happened To You?

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI, most anything in Italics is someone's dream, and bold is their own inner thoughts. Bold Italics are text messages**

**Chapter 2 - What Happened To You?**

_"Cat, where are you? You can't hide forever. I will find you. And when I do-"_

_"Hehe, you'll what Tori?"_

_"I'm going to fuck you!"_

_"Oh really? You'll have to catch me first."_

_Cat started running, the skirt she was wearing moving with the air. The faster she ran, the more the skirt moved. And the more the skirt moved, the more Tori could see her prize. Cat's pink panties covered her ass just enough, but revealed a lot more. Tori finally caught up, pinning Cat down. With a swift kiss, and her hand going under her skirt -_

Tori woke as if she were struck by lightning. When in the world did she start dreaming of fucking Cat? Was her mind just messing with her because everything that had happened with Cat? Or did she really want her? Cat **was **a good candidate for dating. Loyal, trusting and trustworthy. Beautiful, oh how beautiful she is. She has an amazing voice. She rememebered Karaoke Dokey, and singing along side her. Tori had subconciously watched her dance, seeing the grace in her moves.

So everything about Cat draws you in. If you can get past the immaturity, then you have a wonderful, happy, attractive girls who would probably do anything for you. **I wonder just how much she really would do? I wonder-** Tori forced the thought away. Is she really falling for her best girl friend? And hoping to make her her girlfriend?

Tori sat for a few more moments, until hearing her phone ringing. **Cat, wonderful. Should I answer it? **Tori let the phone ring until it stopped. She kept thinking. **Do I really want to try something with Cat? Or should I ignore what happened yesterday? I need answers. And the only person who can give them to me is her.**

_**Hey, Cat. Need something? Its late.**_

xxxxx

_"Tori? Are you there?"_

_"Hey, baby."_

_"Tori, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Cat."_

_"Will you, will you marry me?" Cat's voice was shaking as she asked, not sure if what she and Tori had was real or not. She knew Tori loves her, and that Tori was there to stay. But then again, what if Tori wanted someone more, well, mature. Cat knew how to love and treat her girlfriend. But maturity was not her strong point. And she knew it, all to well. Her friends looked down on her more as a liability and responsibility than someone who would come through in a pinch._

_With tears in her eyes, Tori looked through the veil of red hair, straight into the most loving eyes she would ever see. Tori knew right then that she and Cat were meant to be together. But then again, something was holding her back. And she didn't know what. "I'm sorry, Cat. I can't."_

_Cat's tears were like a waterfall, the volume more than enough to show on her face. The pain written in her eyes was evident, and Tori knew that she was shattered. Cat got up, and ran out the door of Tori's apartment, unsure what to do next. But then her brother-_

Cat shot up, her dream causing the pain to return. She hadn't felt this is so long, but she knew exactly what it was. Guilt. Pure, undenyable guilt, that would pull her into a darkness that no one, not even Tori, could bring her out from. Cat started to cry. She missed Tori. Even though she never confessed it to her, she had been in love with the latina for some time.

Tori gave her something that no one else could. Hope. Hope that someday, she would be loved. Hope that she would find her happiness, and that it would be there to stay. To say the least, Cat needed Tori. The pain was always there, but when she was around Tori, the pain was reduced from a blackening void to a mild shadow, allowing Cat's happiness and joy to spread a light on the world.

And then about six months ago, Cat realized how much she WANTED Tori. Tori was amazingly beautiful. The perfect curvature of her body, and those hips that moved when she danced. Cat could and would watch her endlessly, if that were possible. And she would watch as Tori's body moved, watching curiously and thinking about what it looked like without the needless clothes on top. And then that smile that could light up a room without even trying. And her ASS. That ass that just moved perfectly, and always had just enough taught to it, that Tori's skinny jeans would always hug them and show it off.

Cat would watch as most guys, even Beck, would watch Tori leave, just so they could stare at it. This made Cat jealous, knowing that she loved her and other people wanted her. The only exception to this was Andre. Andre knew not just about Cat's want and need, but that Tori was his best friend and there would never be anything there, so don't get your hopes up.

It was dark, around 3 AM. **I wish Tori were here. I need her. I should call her. She always comes when I need her. **Cat picked up the phone, hitting the speed dial and waiting. Unfortunetly, Tori didn't answer. Cat sat there, crying and hoping that the guilt would go away. But the more she wished, the more it consumed and overcame her, pulling her down. She cried for what seemed like hours, but then looked up when her phone buzzed and saw that only ten minutes had passed. Tori had texted her. **Yay, Tori!**

_**Hey, Cat. Need something? Its late.**_

Cat couldn't help but respone rather quickly.

_**I need you to come over, quickly. I need someone with me. I'm scared.**_

_**What about Jade, or your mother? They are closer than I am.**_

This made Cat a little upset. Tori always came, no matter what. She didn't ever hesitate. So why now? **Did I do something to Tori? I don't remember anything. She was a bit quieter earlier at her house, but still.**

_**Ppllleeaassseee! **_Cat put extra into it, to show just how much she wanted Tori specifically there.

_**Okay, give me a few.**_

xxxxx

Tori got to Cat's around 3:45. She hadn't thought she would come. She didn't think Cat had the ability to make her want to come. But there was something about the entire situation that made Tori curious enough to know she needed to come. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to be here.

_**Cat, I'm here. **_Tori texted so as to not wake up the house by knocking on the door.

Cat answered the door quickly, throwing herself around the latina. Tori looked at the red eyes, and knew something was wrong.

"Cat, is everything alright?" **Right, because she was crying for fun. Nice one, Vega.**

"Tori, can we talk? Seriously?"

"Sure, I guess." **If she is about to tell me about her wet dreams, or ask me out, I am going to freak out. **

Tori found herself on Cat's couch, the redhead trying to hold back tears. Tori felt that something was terribly wrong, and wanted to get to the bottom of it. **Who in their right mind would hurt Cat? What did she ever do to deserve it?**

"Tori, I need to tell you something. I-" Cat couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as she wanted Tori, and needed her, she couldn't drag Tori down. Sure, she was happy on the outside. But that was just the front that she put on. The actress inside of her made it seem easy, personifying something you aren't. Cat would always remind herself **"It's just another role. Just go with it. No one has to know."**

"You-?" Tori let the word hang, trying to prompt Cat to continue. But Cat wouldn't. Cat looked at her, and saw the same eyes and heard the same voice from her dream. _ "I'm sorry, Cat. I can't." _Cat started to cry, knowing that not even Tori would be able to help her, or save her. Then she started hearing her brother's voice.

_"Caterina. Caterina. Where are you, my little Kitty Cat? There you are. You know no one will ever love you. You will never be good enough to be loved, or deserve anyone. So don't even try."_

Cat started crying harder. She was about to scream at the top of her lungs, but then she felt something that she had dreamt about for so long. Tori wrapped her up, and held onto her. Tori didn't know why Cat was crying, but she knew she wanted to help her stop crying.

She looked down at the broken girl in her arms. Tori could read Cat as if she were an open book. Even though she didn't know why, she knew she needed to stay. "Cat, listen to me. Cat?" No response. Cat was hysterical, and wouldn't stop. Tori tried hugging her tighter, as if her arms could shield her from whatever was happening. Even though Cat was beating herself up, and Tori couldn't stop that. "Cat, you need to listen."

Cat looked up, seeing the chocolate brown orbs. She saw a protective nature in Tori's eyes, as if she were saying that everything would be alright. This made Cat cry even harder, as she knew that Tori could never be allowed to know what was going on.

"Cat. Listen to me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Don't cry."

**Tori, I wish that were true. But if you knew what I was really like, what I was feeling, you would run away and never look back. You don't want to be with me. You don't want to help me. I don't deserve help. I deserve everything I am going through.**

"Cat, please. Stop crying." Tori noticed Cat's tears coming stronger and faster. Tori wished she knew how to stop them. "Cat, please. Stop. For me. Please." Cat heard Tori's plea. She finally started to ease up, the tears slowing down. She eventually stopped, and from the exhaustion and frustration she held inside, fell asleep, Tori's arms still around her.

**Oh, god, Cat. What happened? Why are you crying so much? Please, let me help you. **Tori held her, knowing that she wouldn't leave Cat until she found out the truth. Not just about Friday night, but about why she was crying. She placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

**Okay, so chapter 2. I hope I shined a little light on Cat's brother. Trust me when I say this - This is the tip of the iceberg. Will Cat let Tori help? Will Tori fall for Cat? Please review, and please continue to read. Until next chapter...**


	3. Rainbows

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 3 - Rainbows**

_"Yay, rainbow!" Cat was looking around from her seat at her lunch table in the Asphalt Cafe. Above the Hollywood sign, clear as day, was a rainbow. They were her faviorte thing in the world. Always so vibrant and colorful._

_Tori looked up, seeing where the gleeful redhead was staring, noting the size. "Yeah, a big one." Tori looked into her girlfriend's eyes before continuing. "Just like my love for you."_

_Right as Cat was leaning in to kiss Tori, the latina was wisked away by an unknown force. Cat knew though, what was about to happen. It always did. Whenever she found someone who made her feel special, or loved, or happy, there he was._

_"Kitty Cat. Didn't I tell you? You don't deserve her. She'll never love you." There was her brother, standing just where Tori had been. He leaned down to his baby sister, before raising her eyes to meet his. "I am the only person you have. So you'd better get used to it."_

_Cat looked away, the fear back in her heart and her mind. It wasn't until she heard Tori's voice that she finally snapped to. "HEY! Hey, you want her? You go through me." Cat looked on in amazment, as Tori looked ready to hurt anyone who tried to hurt her. Then her brother went after Tori, knocking her to the ground-_

Cat jumped out of her dream. She didn't remember falling asleep, but then there was something about where she was that felt safe and comfortable. She felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her, and she couldn't help but to melt into them. She knew that Tori was there, because the smell of vanilla and coconut were present. She was the only person who wore those two fragrances together.

Cat didn't want Tori to leave, so she did her best to act if still asleep. Surely Tori was asleep, because it was late and she had Cat wrapped up. Tori was that type. Compassionate enough that if needed, she would stay and entire night, or more, to make sure you were alright before leaving you to yourself. And Cat wanted it that way. She couldn't let Tori get close to her, or else her brother might-

She pushed the thought from her mind, knowing that it would make her cry, alerting Tori. Cat just wanted a few minutes of being alone with her friend. She felt Tori's chest raise and fall, rythmically. Tori was out of it. She had tried to promise herself to stay awake in case Cat needed her. But she knew that whatever happened, if Cat was wrapped in her arms, that she would know the moment she tried to get out of her grip. She had drifted off about an hour ago.

"I love you, Tori." Cat whispered, trying to keep her voice low enough that Tori wouldn't stir. But then she got a most unexpected response. _"Cat, you're so beautiful." _Cat started beaming with joy. Whether meaning to or not, those were the most perfect words Cat had ever heard. And they had come from someone she was in love with. It made Cat's day. Well, morning, or whatever. "**I'm not, but thank you anyway."** Cat felt the tear start rolling down her cheek, the fear returning.

xxxxx

Tori finally woke around 10, but didn't feel anything in her arms. She had rememebered Cat when she had fallen asleep. And Cat wasn't an expert at leaving a room without making some sort of noise. So how had she gotten away? She smelt food downstairs, peeking her hunger. She walked slowly down, hoping to see Cat. But it was her mother, who apparently didn't know that her daughter had had company the night before.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi. Sorry to-"

"Its okay. Did Cat call you? She has had alot of nightmares lately, though she won't talk about them. But she does call her friends to help her sleep. I can't seem to calm her down anymore."

**"It might have something to do with the fact that she is in love with me." **"Oh, well. I hope that my services aren't needed anymore."

Cat was walking toward the kitchen when she heard Tori's voice. And she had misinterpereted what was said. "**Tori doesn't want to help? She wants nothing to do with me anymore?" **Cat ran into her room, slamming the door hard. The women heard it, knowing that something was wrong. Tori spoke up first. "May I?" She had asked only out of politeness. She was doing her best to get Cat alone so they could talk. And this was perfect, being able to do so in Cat's house where she would be most comfortable. "Of course. Let me know if you two need anything."

**"God, what am I going to do? Wet dreams or no, I can't go out with the girl. Even though she is really fun, pretty, and talented. Maybe-" **Tori washed the thought from her mind, as she knocked on Cat's door. A feeble voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Cat, it's Tori. Can you open up? I wanna talk to you."

Cat walked slowly to her door, her brother's voice in her head. _"I told you. She will never want you. No one will ever love you. What could you possibly offer anyone?" _Cat opened the door, seeing the chocolate brown eyes on the other side. For a brief moment, her brother's voice was forgotten. But it returned quickly, prompting Cat to start crying. _"NEVER!"_

Tori saw the tears, and instantly grabbed her friend. "Cat, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Cat couldn't form any words through her tears. It was only when Tori started rubbing her back slowly that Cat started to calm down. And Tori felt something, too. "**Huh, she's not wearing a bra. I wonder- WAIT, WHAT?"**

Cat looked up, seeing the concern in Tori's eyes. "Tori, I need to tell you something." "**Okay, this is it, Cat. You need to tell her. Tell her about your brother. Tell her you love her and need her."**

**"Oh god, if she tries to tell me about her wet dreams." **Tori looked down, seeing the pain written in Cat's eyes. "**God, who could hurt this girl? Why on Earth would anyone. I swear, if I ever come across who did this, I'll-" **Tori shocked herself out of her thoughts, wondering when she got that protective of Cat. She was always protective, but only because of how innocent and happy Cat always was. So she felt she needed to preserve it as long as possible. "What is it, Cat?"

"Well, Tori, I-" Bzzzt. Cat's phone went off, causing both girls to jump slightly, startled. "Hello? Oh, hey Jade! Uh-huh. Yeah, sure." Tori looked at her, a look of disgust in her eyes. "Sorry, that was Jade. We have our project to finish, tonight."

"Cat, isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah." Cat's voice was dejected. She felt the pain inside. "**What if he was right? If she won't love me, then who will?"** "Tori, I- I-" Cat couldn't form the words. She knew what to say, but couldn't bring herself to do it. If she got rejected, there would be no one left to turn to. Cat Valentine's own personal rainbow was grey, colorless, dull, and very much broken. Tori was the only one who could fix it, but if she wouldn't, or couldn't, then what else was there?

Tori saw the hesitation, and knew exactly what Cat was trying to say. Tori didn't know why, and didn't even register herself doing so, but her lips captured Cat's. Slowly, they held their position, making both girls' hearts skip a beat. Cat's because Tori was kissing her. "**Oh, please. Please love me." **And Tori's, because something in this kiss felt right and wrong at the same time. "**What am I doing? What will people say? What will happen if-"**

Tori pulled herself from Cat, looking down into her eyes. "I know, Cat. I know." That was all that needed to be said. Cat knew right then that Tori would stay. And she felt her rainbow gain just a slight bit of color. Then her brother's voice came back one more time. _"Little whore. You are nothing but a little whore." _Cat felt like crying, but with Tori there, and the tiny bit of strength that she had, she fought against it. And for the first time in two years, she finally won.

xxxxx

Cat left for Jade's about 1 PM, leaving Tori alone. Cat had driven Tori home, as she still didn't have her driver's license. Tori grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer, locking herself in her room. She turned the TV on, a sappy romance on the first channel to appear. Tori couldn't help but think of Cat.

**"I wonder what she and Jade are doing? I wonder if Jade is the one who makes her cry? I wonder if I could stand up to Jade. Wait, Vega, they were best friends way before you came along. So Jade wouldn't do anything to her. I wonder what Cat is doing right now. I wonder if she ever tells Jade anything?"**

Tori fell into a nap around 3, which wasn't that hard. She had been woken up and had sat comforting someone for a few hours when she was normally asleep. So the mild sleep deprevation made it easy to fall asleep. She dreamt of a certain redhead, making her subconscious rather happy.

**Okay, chapter 3. I hope that as I delve more and more into Cat's brother, and the tenuous situation between Tori and Cat, that this story will come together as nicely as I see it in my head. But there will be a bit of pain and suffering on the way there, so don't rest on your laurels. And for those of you who have reviewed, thank you. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make this any better. And for anyone who has favorited/followed. Can you please tell me why you decided to do so? I want to know. Until next we meet...**


	4. So Help Me

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 4 - So Help Me**

_Tori could smell the cotton candy. She could see the red flashes, and could hear her laughter. Cat was there, but for some reason, Tori couldn't find her._

"_Cat. Where are you, Cat? I need to see you. I want you, Cat. I love you."_

_Tori was looking around, wanting to see her girlfriend so bad. But Cat was no where to be seen. So Tori just decided to call her. Straight to voicemail. She tried texting._

_**Hey, Cat. Call me. I miss you! xoxoxo**_

_No avail. Cat was unreachable. This was the first time since they had started dating that Tori couldn't get a hold of her lovable redhead. It worried her, as Cat had been the one who was overly attached. So for her to not respond. Tori as about to start searching again, but then someone who she didn't expect did show up._

_"Jade?" Tori saw the goth, pure anger written all over her face._

_"Vega." The goth's voice was monotone. She had no emotion for the girl who had taken her bestfriend. Even though Jade and Cat aren't close, she is still Jade's best girl friend. But then again, there weren't many options._

_"Jade, what are you doing here?"_

_"Vega."_

_Tori grew intolerent quick. "Jade, get out of my way. I need to find Cat."_

_"Vega."_

_Tori ran, not seeing anything to help in her search. But then she felt something across her face._

"Vega. HEY, VEGA!" Jade was leaned over the unconscious latina. She thought about her whistle, but tried calling out to her again. She didn't budge. She eventually gave up with chanting her name, so she tried poking her side. Then tried shaking her. Then she resorted to violence, which Tori immediately woke up in response to.

"Oww. What the-"

"Vega."

Tori's training from her dad kicked in. She didn't know who the assailant was, but they were quickly thrown down, pinned to the ground. Then Tori grabbed her pair of handcuffs from under her pillow, latching them onto Jade's forearm and the bedpost.

"VEGA. What the fuck. Let me go." Jade hadn't realized what Tori was capable of, so being thrown around like a ragdoll and cuffed was entirely pissing her off.

"Oh, Jade. Sorry, I didn't know." Tori found the key in her dresser, and unhooked Jade. **"Hmm, handcuffs, Cat, I wonder-" **Tori banished the thought just as quickly as it came. She looked up to the girl who had woken her, a bit of worry on her face.

"Whatever. Now listen to me, Vega." Jade was calculating how to handle the situation. Cat had talked to her earlier about liking Tori, the kiss, everything. Jade already knew about her brother, but had a heart as cold as the Arctic. Cat knew that Jade would protect her from him, but was lacking when it came to the emotional and psychological aspect of a relationship. So Cat had no romantic interest in her.

Tori looked on, not knowing what was really going to be said. She gulped, making Jade smile slyly. **"I still got it." **Jade ignored her thoughts for a moment, focusing instead on what needed to be said.

"Tori, I swear, if you hurt Cat. If you even think about causing her any pain, so help me, you will never sing again. I will slit that pretty little tongue out of your throat, and eat it for dinner. You understand?"

Tori didn't know exactly what Jade was talking about, but nodded anyway. **"I couldn't hurt Cat even if I wanted to. What is Jade talking about?" **Tori's eyes gave her away. Jade could tell she was clueless.

"Cat told me you kissed her. You think this is a game?" Jade was being a bit over the top. She was protective, and everyone knew it. But Tori had no idea that Jade knew about the crush Cat had, or that Tori was trying to get to the bottom of it. **"What game? What the hell?"**

"What are you talking about, Jade?" Tori needed some answers. She was completely clueless to the situation.

"THIS. You kiss Cat. You know that she is in love with you, Vega?"

Tori did know, and tried to hide the fact. But again, her eyes gave her away. "Jade, I-"

"Save it, Vega. I know you know. So listen. If you like her too, then tell her. And if you don't then tell her that. But don't string her along. She doesn't deserve that." Jade knew that Cat hadn't told Tori about her brother. If she had, then there is no doubt that Tori would be all over Cat, protecting her and showering her with love and affection. Cat on the other hand was listening to her brother's voice in her head.

"Jade, I don't know. I never even considered it. I only found out because she was mumbling in her dream the other night."

"Well, Vega, by the way you were talking in your sleep, I think your mind is made up."

"WHAT? I don't talk in my sleep."

Jade pulled out her phone. She hit a button, causing a recording of Tori to play.

"_Cat. Where are you, Cat? I need to see you. I want you, Cat. I love you."_

"See, Vega. I think your mind knows what it wants."

Tori listened in awe. First at the fact that she mumbles in her sleep. **"I wonder what else I talk about?" **She shook her head. **"Do I really have the hots for Cat?"** "Look, Jade. I don't know, alright. I'm just tired." She tried to shake the thoughts of liking Cat from her mind, but now that they were in the forefront, they were there to stay.

"Whatever Vega. Just remember what I said." Jade proceded to get up, and vanished. Tori felt the relief as Jade left. But then she also felt a twinge of guilt. Was she really stringing Cat along? She needed to get to the bottom of everything that had happened. She picked up her phone, texting Cat.

_**Cat, I need to talk to you. Can you come by tomorrow after school?**_

_**Sure Tori. I can drive us there, if you like.**_

_**Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

xxxxx

Cat was alone in her room, the darkness returning. Her thoughts had dwelled on Tori and the kiss. It had made her feel something that she hadn't in over five years. Love. She didn't know if it was real or not, but she felt something there. Not just a lust for Tori. A real, comprehendable feeling of passion.

She had talked to Jade about it. Jade knew how much she wanted Tori. And how much she needed Tori. But she also talked about being scared that Tori would hurt her. What if she left her to deal with everything by herself?

"_Well, Cat. Did you tell her about your brother?"_

_Cat sighed. "No."_

"_You need to tell her. If she knew-"_

"_Then she would run away, just like everyone else. No one wants to help me. I can't" Cat started crying. She cried so hard that even Jade couldn't stand by and do nothing. She wrapped her friend up, trying to console her. It didn't help, and Jade eventually got up._

"_I'll be back."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I need to take a waz."_

"_Kay." Cat's voice had defeat written in it. Jade could hear the despaired and lonely girl behind it. If Jade could care enough, she might feel sorry for the girl._

_Jade made her way through her house, and to her car. She was going to talk to Vega._

Cat started hearing her brother's voice again.

"_Kitty? Oh kitty? Where are you? Its time for another of our games." _

Cat shuddered at the thought. Whenever she heard the word game, she had always thought of fun and laughing and joy. But then her brother had turned that word into something evil.

"_Okay, this is how the game works. I am going to ask you a question. Everytime you get a question wrong, you lose a piece of clothing. If you lose all your clothes, you lose the game. If you answer the questions right, then you keep what you have on. There are only ten questions. And they are really easy. Even someone as stupid as you are shouldn't have a problem answering these."_

_Cat lost the game rather quickly, and was stripped of everything. Her brother was looking on, an odd look of joy on his face. Her innocence gone, Cat started to cry._

"_Oh, what's wrong, Kitty? You only have yourself to blame for not getting the answers right. You should know by now that you aren't the brightest. So why don't you give up on yourself, like everyone else had. Everyone, that is, except me. See, I'm trying to help you. Motivate you into being better and smarter. But you're too stupid to figure that out. Stupid little whore."_

Cat felt her rainbow inside growing more and more grey, all color almost lost. The she heard her phone, and saw the name. **"TORI!"** She picked up the phone quickly, reading the text.

_**Cat, I need to talk to you. Can you come by tomorrow after school?**_

_**Sure Tori. I can drive us there, if you like.**_

_**Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

Cat immediately felt better, her brother's voice forgotten. **"Tori wants to see me. I wonder what she wants to talk about?" **Cat read the texts repeatedly, using them to keep her brother at bay. Tori was now the only one who could help. So Cat let the hope of being with Tori carry her through the rest of the night, until she finally fell asleep.

**Okay, Chapter 4. Obviously, #5 will be coming up next. I should have it up by the weekend. If not, I give you all permission to hate me. I think I am bringing Cat's brother along very nicely. In my mind, this guy is a pure lunatic. And way more than ever mentioned on the actual show. Please review, and let me know how I did/am doing. Until next time...**


	5. I Can't Do This

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 5 - I Can't Do This**

_"Tori? Tori, where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, baby. You're brother is gone. There is nothing to worry about. I told you I loved you, and that I would always be here. And now, I can be. Without him, there is nothing standing in the way of us being together."_

_"Are, are you sure?" Cat was looking around, noticing that Tori was a bit nervous about something. There was obviously something she wasn't telling her, but Tori wouldn't blatently lie about something this important, would she?_

_"Yes, Cat. I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of. You're mine, and I intend on it being that way forever."_

_Cat looked at her girlfriend, who had a sly look on her face. Tori was already unbuttoning her own shirt, and discarding it beside the bed. Cat followed suit, and soon the girls were making out as if there were no tomorrow. But just as they were getting settled in for what was to be an amazing night together, Cat heard her brother's voice._

_"You are nothing but a little whore. You are worthless and useless. Stupid, untalented, and most of all, pathetic."_

Cat awoke, shivering. She was under her comforter, so she wasn't cold. No, she was shivering out of fear. She knew better than to, but she still picked up her phone, calling Tori without much thought. She knew that she might drive Tori off, but she needed her now more than ever, and this was getting too serious. Cat was about to cause irreversable damage to herself.

Cat was considering giving in to the voices, which weren't just berating her anymore. They were tempting her into a much darker and dangerous world. One of constant torturous pain, and humiliation. One was telling her to take razors to her wrists. Another telling her to shed all her clothes, even in the most public of places, like school or the mall. Then there was one telling her to just kill herself.

_**"Hi, its Tori. Sorry I didn't answer, but I promise I will get back shortly. Make It Shine!"**_

Cat listened intently to the message. Just hearing Tori's voice, even in a recording, was enough to shelter her, even if only for a moment. In that moment, she felt relief and calm. But just as quickly as it came, it was taken away again by the voices.

_"See. She wants nothing to do with you. She doesn't want you. No one wants you."_

Cat tried again, but this time instead of ringing, it went straight to voicemail. Tori had turned her phone off. Cat sat in the darkeness of her room, the voices slowly closing in. And as she started to cry, she couldn't help but to start doing as they said, hoping that it would get them to stop.

Her mind was taking her down a dark path, one that she knew she couldn't handle on her own. She did her very best to hold onto Tori's voice, or an image of her dancing. She tried, but she couldn't get anything to hold and ward off the voices. She eventually fell asleep again, but this time, the nightmares were much worse.

xxxxx

_"Cat? I need to tell you something. This isn't going to work. I like you, as a friend. But I can't be any more than that. I-" Tori could hear a phone in the distance, but couldn't see it anywhere-_

_Tori looked up to where Cat had been, but the beautiful redhead was nowhere to be seen. Tori tried to locate her, but the constant ringing in her ears was making it difficult to concentrate. She finally gave up, hoping that Cat would be gone long enough for her to collect her own thoughts. Cat had avoided heartbreak for now, but she couldn't do so forever. Tori again heard the ringing-_

Tori was brought out of her own dream by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Cat, who for some reason decided that 2 AM was a perfect time to call the girl she was in love with. Cat had never been one for being discourteous, but this was two times in three days. Tori didn't know if this was what dating Cat was like. She didn't want someone clinging to her. But if she knew what Cat was being so, she would do nothing more than shield her from everything.

**"I gotta put a stop to this. I can't have this girl falling for me when I don't want anything more than a friendship from her. And more importantly, I need to turn off my phone so she doesn't wake me up again." **Tori silenced her phone, and drifted back off.

xxxxx

Cat walked into Hollywood Arts, a longsleeve shirt on, even in eighty-five degree weather. She was trying so hard to cover the small cut marks on her arms. She had been right. By damaging herself, her mind finally gave her a moments rest. She knew that she could keep the voices at bay as long as she physically damaged herself instead. And she intended to do so. Sure the pain was emmense, but the voices were getting so bad that Cat couldn't do anything anymore without breaking down and crying.

Tori walked in later than usual, as her usual alarm clock had been shut off at 2AM. So it wasn't until Mr. Vega was saying goodbye to her that she finally woke up. She was half an hour behind schedule, and she had paid for it dearly. Her makeup was a bit off, and her choice in clothing was anything but appealing. But even still, Cat couldn't help but smile when she saw her coming. Tori looked at her, and smiled back, knowing that after school she would be able to talk to her and end things.

This would also get Jade off her back, who had mysteriously woken her from her nap yesterday and threatened to sliced her tongue and eat it. Tori had wondered what had set Jade off so bad, but knew that this was the best way to resolve this situation without anyone getting hurt.

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch. Cat and Tori sat together in their classes. Lunch was normal, and even the carride home was fine. Cat was basking in the moment, having Tori to herself for a few moments. And even better, she was going home with her, where they could be alone. She had wanted Tori badly for so long, but never acted on it because they never had any privacy. But now, things were going to get serious. Little did she know, she was about to be shattered, and there was nothing, not even Tori, could do after it was done.

xxxxx

Tori and Cat had watched a few movies, and had a pizza. They were sitting alone in the Vega living room, when Tori finally decided to speak up. It was now or never. She had been watching as Cat had inched closer and closer to her during the movies, and was staring at her, oblivious to the screen by the end.

"Cat, we need to talk."

Cat's eyes lit up. Just hearing Tori call her name was enough to put her on cloud nine. "Hehe, okay. What about, Tori?"

Tori was looking on, not knowing where to begin. She didn't want to hurt her, but she didn't want to pursue anything with her either. So, this was the best way to do it. Like ripping off a bandaid, just get it over with quick.

"Cat, I heard you talking in your sleep a few nights ago." Cat looked on, not understanding how someone who is asleep could talk. "I know you talked to Jade about me kissing you, and that you love me." Cat's eyes went wide with shock, not fully understanding that Tori was about to rip out her heart.

"Well, Tori. I-"

"Please, Cat. I can't. I like you, but only as a friend. I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize it, so please, don't make this into something its not." As she was talking, she was watching Cat's facial expressions. Going from confusion, to fear, to pain. And then the tears started coming.

Tori believed them to be because of the rejection. But Cat was crying because her biggest fear had been realized. Tori didn't want her, and wouldn't help her. The voices were right. And if they were right about this, then obviously everything else they were saying were right too.

Cat got up, hugged and thanked Tori for being honest, and walked out. She drove home, and walked in her house, headed straight for the bathroom. Once there, she grabbed her prescription pills, and took about ten of them. She didn't want to remember or feel anything ever again. All she wanted was to die.

**Okay, so chapter 5. I hope I got it in before my deadline that I had imposed upon myself, and that you do not hate me. Anyone wondering why I decided to kill the Cori before it even really began? I hope that you don't get too mad at me, and continue to read this. I promise there are big things in the future. Just please wait and find out. Please review, and until next we meet...**


	6. Broken Beyond Repair

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 6 - Broken Beyond Repair**

_"You are nothing but a little whore. Untalented, unintelligent, pathetic and worthless. You will never amount to anything."_

_Cat was trying to run away from her brother's voice, but couldn't. She couldn't find any solace, and shelter. Eventually, she started listening._

_"Why don't you just give up?"_

_"I am pretty pathetic."_

_"Thats right, Kitty Cat. pathetic and useless."_

_"I'll never be any good."_

_"Good for nothing. No one wants you. No one needs you."_

_"I might as well just-" Cat picked up the razor in front of her, placing the blade across her throat. She pulled slightly, feeling the pain before the wet heat of her own blood came out. As she started to pull it again, the voice stopped her._

_"Wait, Kitty. The fun isn't over. You wanna play a game? C'mon, its just like old times."_

_"Kay kay." Cat's voice was full of defeat and anguish. There was no point in resisting anymore, just do as they said. She had no where to run or hide. She was broken and defeated, and she knew it._

_Right as her brother started preparing for the game, she heard a phone in the distance._

Cat's phone was ringing relentlessly. It dragged her out of the dream, where she was being battered and broken more and more by the moment. She curled into a ball, answering the phone while attempting to supress her tears.

"Hello?" Her voice was so weak, Jade couldn't help but pick up on it.

"Cat? Is everything okay? I talked to Tori and-"

"DON'T." The last thing Cat needed was to be reminded of the girl who broke her heart. She wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and nothing to do with anything for that matter. The pills she had taken before falling asleep were starting to wear off, so her pain was becoming more and more evident as the time elapsed. So adding Tori in was like adding fuel to a fire.

"Woah, Cat. Okay. Now listen." Jade was trying her best to be there for her best friend, but it wasn't her strong point. Her voice came out more demanding than soothing. "Not having her isn't the end of the world."

"It isn't? But-"

"Cat, don't. Just listen. I don't care what your wacko brother said. You are an amazingly beautiful and talented girl. You don't know-" Jade was searching her mind, playing out the scenerio in her head to make sure that Cat didn't jump ship and start crushing on her instead. Besides, she had Beck, and Cat knew that. No need for a love triangle that will only make things worse than they already are in the end. "- how important you really are to the people around you. Even Tori."

Cat couldn't help but shed tears at the mention of the latina's name. She started sobbing hard enough that Beck, who was listening and thinking about interjecting in case Jade came to a loss of words, could hear. Beck laughed slightly, the thought of Cat crying over something non-trivial getting the better of him. Jade picked up her scissors, threatening the Canadian for laughing at her best friend.

"Jade, I can't. The voices are-"

"Lying to you, Cat. Look, you mean so much to everyone around you. Your usual chipper attitude and nonchalant trust of everyone and everything around you, we all envy that. Sometimes I wish I were you, so that I could be so free and easy going all the time."

"You do?" Cat was trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone actually envied her. It made her feel slightly better, but the voices wouldn't leave her alone long enough to let her feel that way.

"Yes, Cat. Now, how are you doing?" Jade was asking again, trying to figure out if she should leave her friend alone for the night, or invite her to a sleepover. They hadn't had one in so long, and her mother was wondering why she never had friends over.

"Well, I, uh-" Cat's voice betrayed her.

"That's it, Cat. You're spending the night at my place. Be her in-" She looked at Beck, whose pants were around his ankles, looking at Jade's nude body. He held up three fingers. "- thirty minutes, Cat. And I will not take no for an answer, even if I have to drag you out of that house myself."

"Kay. Bye." Cat got up, the voices already back in her mind.

_"Nothing but a little whore. Worthless. Pathetic."_

But Cat had a new weapon to fight them off with. The knowledge that someone envied her gave her enough confidence to try and fight back. And it worked, for a moment. But she couldn't fight alone, and not forever. She picked up her razor on her night stand, placing it against her wrists.

_"DO IT"_

Cat pulled slightly, the blood dripping. Cat winced at the pain, but also accepted it as it made the voice subside. She was happy for a moment's reprise. She looked out her window, a small rainbow cascading out on the horizon.

xxxxx

Jade was in the middle of the best fuck she had had in over six months when her phone buzzed. Cat had sent a message.

_**Tori just stopped by. She kissed me then left. I can't stop crying. PLEASE**_

Jade was enraged. Tori was in the crosshairs. Tori was stringing her along, and was tempting Jade to make good on her promise. Jade got off her bed, leaving Beck wondering why she had stopped cold turkey and left in a hurry.

xxxxx

"Cat, I need to talk to you."

"Tori, I-" Her lips were silenced when Tori's were on top of hers. Tori took a step back, regret in her eyes. She had tried to figure out in one kiss if she really could make something between her can Cat real. But she had immediately regretted even showing up at the redhead's door.

"Cat, I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I needed to kiss you again. I'm sorry."

"Tori, wait! Please." Cat was about to tell her about her brother, and why she loved her. She was trying to reach out and make her stop. Tori hesitated for a moment.

"Cat, I can't."

Tori turned around, and walked away as if nothing had happened. Cat had been on cloud nine, but the image of Tori walking away made the pain and voices hit so hard that Cat had no choice but to collapse. Not only were the voices killing her slowly, but now Tori had decided to torture her as well. Tori had come and gone in less than a minute, and vanished into thin air.

Jade came barging in a few minutes later, seeing Cat on the ground. Cat hadn't even had the chance to cover the small slits on her wrists, and Jade looked at them. Her face displayed a myriad of expressions and emotions. Anger at Vega, concern and sadness for Cat, and confusion as to why she was the only one who ever seemed to be there for Cat when she needed it. She pulled out her phone, texting Andre, Beck, and Robbie.

_**Cat's house. NOW. I don't care what you are doing, this is more important.**_

There were a few reasons behind Jade's message. First, to help Cat. Second, so she could get away while there was someone to ensure that Cat wouldn't hurt herself. And third, no Vega to come and screw everything up again. She was going to pay the latina a visit, and she would know exactly the pain and torment that Cat was going through.

Beck arrived first, feeling displeased that his girlfriend had left him to be with her friend. Sure friends are important, but still. Andre showed up, and immediately went to little red's side. He pulled her off the ground, making sure not to disturb her wrists.

Robbie sent a text saying something about his mamaw, pissing Jade off even more. She responded with a not so pleasent message threatening pain and humiliation every day for the rest of their time at Hollywood Arts. He responded back saying that he already went through that anyway, so what is the worst that can happen. Jade laughed to herself at his nievity, and returned to Cat's side.

"Okay, Cat. Tell them. They need to know. We can't help you if you don't all know." Jade knew that once Cat started rambling, that she could slip away while the boys were crying their eyes out at the horror and sadness that would come out of Cat's mouth. She was leaving to pay Tori a visit. She grabbed her special scissors out of her waistband, and started twirling them on her finger.

Cat finally started. "Well, you see. My brother-"

Jade zoned out, knowing that she knew everything. She could leave any time, but waited until Cat hit the real tear-jerking moments to slip away. She left, unnoticed. Tori had no idea what was coming her way.

**Okay, Chapter 6! First and foremost, congrats to Superbowl XLVII Champ Baltimore. (Sorry if there are any Niners fans.) Anyone want Jade to destroy Vega? Well, too bad. This wouldn't be that good of a Cori if she were taken out, now would she? But she will be made to pay. Jade will make good on her threat/promise. Please review, and please tell me what may need to be done or where to improve. Till next chapter...**


	7. What Did I Tell You?

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 7 - What Did I Tell You?**

_Tori was holding her girlfriend tight. She looked down, through the shield of redhair, seeing those beautiful eyes that were trying to hide. But Cat couldn't help it. When she looked into Tori's eyes, she melted. She leaned up, kissing her softly._

_That was all it took, as Cat's clothes were being removed rather quickly. Cat was enjoying every touch, basking in the love of her girlfriend. She started returning the favor, but moving much slower. She pulled off Tori's bra with her teeth, lightly kissing her shoulder as it fell off._

_Tori moaned, succombing to every touch, every breath. Cat's cotton candy perfume drove her wild, as she couldn't help but move her hand down, under the silk barrier around Cat's inner thighs. Just as she felt the wetness, she heard Jade's voice, instantly stopping everything in its tracks._

"HEY, VEGA. WHAT THE FUCK?" Jade was seething, her anger enough that Trina could hear her upstairs. Tori had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs, shortly after going to see Cat. She was still tired from her weekend, and was tired of Jade interrupting her naptime.

"Oh, Jade." Tori yawned right in the goth's face, who didn't take too kindly to the gesture. Jade jumped Tori, remembering the last time she had attempted to suppress the latina. She took note that Tori was about ready to turn her and pin her down, and got up. She kept her gaze trained on Tori, making sure the anger was present. Tori gulped, knowing what was coming.

"Jade, wait. I- I"

"Save it, Vega." Jade was rather composed, her voice coming out in a rather non-Jade tone. Almost like she was actually willing to listen, but didn't know what to expect.

"Jade, look. I'm still unsure about Cat."

"But Cat is sure about YOU." Jade made sure to emphasize the final word, and gestured to Tori.

"Why me? What did I do that Cat would want me?"

"God, Vega. You are even more dense than you look."

Tori took offense, not completely sure of what exactly the goth was implying.

"Tori, you are easily one of the most cheery and loving people I know. It makes me sick. Like throw up and actually be glad I am nasueous, sick." Jade was trying to have Tori pick up on the fact that Cat needed her, not because of the lust, but because of an emotional need. But the real story behind it was Cat's to tell. And she knew that Cat trusted Tori enough to tell her, and that Tori would come around if she found out. So in her own way, be intimidating and threatening Tori, she was really helping Cat.

"So, what? What does Cat want out of me? What can I do that you can't? You're her best friend. Why isn't she crushing on you?" Tori was fishing for information, but knew that Jade wouldn't budge. "You know what, I'll just go talk to her."

"Oh hell no you won't. You remember what I told you. That if you hurt her, I would cut your tongue out and eat it." Jade pulled out her special scissors. She made a move for Tori, who went from scared to a defensive stance, ready to protect herself.

"Jade, WAIT!" Tori needed to say one last thing, but Jade wanted nothing of it. Jade finally moved again, almost trapping the latina again. But Tori was just a bit too fast, and got out of the way just in time. "I love her, Jade." Both girls gasped at the same time.

"What did you say?" Jade was unsure herself. Partly because she really didn't hear correctly. And partly because she had blocked from her mind the thought that Cat and Tori could end up together, so the idea of them doing so perplexed her.

"I- I love her?" Tori was questioning herself, making Jade's irritation rise even more. Jade started moving slowly, making sure that Tori was looking at her when she began talking. But as she started, she was stopped. "At least, I think I am. I have been dreaming about her over the last few nights. Hell, before you showed up tonight, I dreamed I was fucking her, Jade. FUCKING HER. That's gotta mean something, right?"

"If you are unsure, then you better make DAMN WELL SURE one way or another before you even try talking to her again. I don't know why I should let you, or why Cat would want anything to do with you. But if you do, and if she does, then you better not hurt her. I promise, if you do, NOTHING will ever make me hesitate a second time. I will get you, next time." Jade was being over protective, but seeing the mental state her best friend was in, and the toll it was taking on her, Jade said what she needed to.

Tori looked to Jade, who had stopped stalking her like a predator. Sitting on the couch, the latina let out the breath she was holding, much to Jade's delight. **I still got it. **Jade sighed, changing her tone for intimidate to something that resembles compassion or understanding.

"Tori, listen to me. I'm not one for mushy gushy. Maybe that's why Cat didn't crush on me." Jade knew exactly why, but wouldn't say anything. "But Cat is one of the most loveable and sweetest girls. Pretty too. So I really think you should give it a try. If not even for you, then for her." Jade was about to do something that she never did. Not even Beck had seen it. "Please?"

Tori choked at the sight and sound of Jade West using the word please. Tori didn't think the goth had one cordial bone in her body. Jade was almost pleading with her. Tori knew that with the emphasis that Jade using that this was important.

"Okay. I need to talk to her. I do love her. I at least owe her an explanation and an apology for what I've put her through." **Trust me, Vega, you don't know the half of it. **Jade laughed slightly, earning a stare from the latina. "What?"

"Nothing. I think that you should go over there, right now, and talk to her."

"Well, Jade, its kinda late." 8 PM. It never stopped anyone else. But goody-goody Tori, that was another stroy. Its a school night, and she needed to get to bed soon.

"NOW, Vega."

Tori got off the couch, and moved past Jade. "Have some coffee if you want. And please, don't kill Trina while I'm gone."

xxxxx

_**Tori is on her way to see you**_

_**Why? To torture me?**_

_**No, she needs to talk. And you should let her.**_

_**Well, I don't know**_

_**Cat, listen to me. Let her talk.**_

_**Kay-kay**_

Cat looked up to Andre and Beck, who were still wiping the tears from their eyes. The knew where Jade had gone. When Cat told them about her crush on Tori, and that Jade knew, and that Tori had been messing with her (unintentionally, she didn't know exactly what it was doing to her), then the boys knew exactly what Jade would do. Beck felt his phone vibrate, a message.

_**Tori is on her way there. I straightened her out. Cat and her will need privacy. Tori left me at her house. Come by and we will be here when she comes back.**_

_**Kay, babe. Are you sure that this is a good idea. Cat is already broken enough. This could get bad, quick.**_

_**I don't know. But if it does, then Vega knows exactly what she is in store for. I don't think she will be messing with Cat anymore.**_

_**Alright. What should Andre and I do if we see Tori?**_

_**Who said anything about Andre? I still owe you for leaving earlier.**_

_**Ahh ;) Be there in 15**_

Right as Beck got up, hugging Cat and kissing her temple, Tori walked in. Andre had been secluded from the conversation, so he didn't know that Tori was there to make things right between her and Cat. Andre walked up to her, slapping her rather hard. "You stupid bitch. I oughta-"

Beck pulled him aside, showing him the last few messages Jade had sent.

"Oh, well, I. Sorry Tori. I didn't" He was met by a swift hand back to his face.

"We're even. Happy?" Tori didn't even look at them, moving swiftly to Cat's side. "Hey." Tori was being rather hesitant, unsure of what to do or say. It wasn't until she looked down, seeing the slits on Cat's wrists that she panicked.

"CAT. What did you do?"

Cat, who was happy to have Tori by her side, but unsure of how to process anything, just walked away. She was ashamed of herself for letting someone she loved see her defeated and broken. She was upset that her mind had been fucked up and over so many times that she didn't care to remember them all. And she was scared that Tori was either an illusion or that she was there to torment her some more. Tori followed her, catching up to her. She spun her around, looking Cat dead in the eyes.

"Trust me?" Tori asked and implied at the same time. She was also asking herself the same question. Cat looked on, sensing no danger or charade. She nodded. Tori's lips captured hers, making all her fear wash away.

**Okay, Chap 7. So, in review- Jade still protective. Cat still apprehensive. Tori still unsure. This seemed like a perfect place to stop. So please let me know, how is it coming? I keep alluding to the story of Cat's brother. That will be coming rather shortly, within the next 2-3 chapters. Also not completely sure if Tori will ever be with Cat. I hope to see you in the next update...**


	8. Is It Worth It?

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 8 - Is It Worth It?**

_"Tori? Tori, baby? Where are- Oh, hey Tori!" Cat found her girlfriend, who had found her way into the mall dressing room. She was playing hide and seek, using the American Eagle dressing room as her place of choice. Of course, none of the workers knew that these two girls were dating, so they didn't know that they should be wary of them sharing a changing room._

_"Hey, Cat." Tori, who was half nude trying on a new top, pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. Cat responded by removing her own top, letting her breasts rest on her girlfriend's. The two moaned at the contact, both knowing what was coming next. Tori pulled the button on Cat's jeans, revealing a rather skimpy pair of pink lace panties. Right as the kissing started getting heavy, the fire alarm went off._

Cat's awoke, Tori by her side. Tori had stayed the night, continuously apologizing for toying with her and leading her on. Cat hadn't said anything about her brother, and didn't want Tori to know for now. But she would have to tell her sooner or later. Tori woke up a moment later, feeling a little unrested and quite shitty.

"Ugh, Cat. Please turn that thing off."

Cat looked at the alarm, which was still wailing away. "Oops, sorry." Cat mashed the button, silencing the menace. Cat captured Tori's lips, which didn't seem to surprise the latina. They had stayed awake till 2 AM, which was a shocker for miss goody two shoes Tori. They had talked a bit, made out a lot, and just enjoyed each other's presences.

"It's okay, Cat." Tori was still unsure of where they were. She had come to see Cat, and without any real notice, had been invited to stay. And things got a bit out of hand for her as the time elapsed. Tori got up, looking over her shoulder. "I need a shower. I'll be back." She smiled, quickly receiving one in return from the beautiful redhead. Cat pulled out her phone, texting Jade.

_**Thank you.**_

_**Ugh, Cat for what? Its 6:45. I'm still asleep**_

_**Then how did you answer me. Oh, and Tori.**_

_**Not now, Cat**_

_**Kay. btw, Tori stayed all night**_

_**We'll talk later.**_

Cat listened to Tori taking her shower. Tori was singing, making Cat feel as if everything was right in her world. But then, thoughts of her brother made her second guess herself.

**"Should I tell her? What will she think?"**

_Stupid little whore_

**"I am not."**

_Untalented, unwanted, no good little-_

**"My friends want me. I am in a prestegious performing arts highschool"**

_"She'll never love you. You don't deserve her."_

**"Maybe not, but I should try. What else could go wrong in my life?"**

Cat had found new encouragement last night from Tori. One that allowed her to fight against the voices and hold them at bay. She knew that things couldn't get any worse than they already were, and she was perfectly accepting of the fact that she would kill herself if need be. So her last inner thoughts rang true to her, making her frown and a small tear start rolling down her cheek.

Cat was brought out of her head by the familiar vanilla coconut mix of Tori coming her way. Tori looked up, noticing something was wrong. "Cat, is everything okay?" Tori knew that Cat was a lot to handle, with the emotional outbursts and the weird things that always came out of her mouth. But she was also a great friend who deserved someone to love her and be there for her. And Tori being Tori, wanted to at least try and be that person.

**"Wait, when exactly did I decide to try things with Cat? Oh right, Jade. Stupid gank."**

"Tori, you know that I love you. I just hope that someday you can love me too." Cat was speaking truthfully, but not telling the full story. She was still mulling over wether or not Tori could be trusted or if she should be let in. If she were, and then decided to leave, then the damage would be irreversable.

**"Do I tell her? Do I let her know?"**

Tori looked up, noticing the need in Cat's eyes. She was neccessary for something. She just didn't know what. And if she did, there is a good chance she would just cut and run. No one could handle a girl who was mentally unstable and her older brother who had been a recurring nightmare throught her entire life. Both physically and mentally.

"Well, Cat. We need to get ready. School will start soon."

xxxxx

Cat drove to school, and there were a few looks from their fellow students when she and Tori rolled up together. Everyone knew Cat wanted her. So there were a few sly looks, combined with a few disgusted ones. Ryder Daniels came up, looking straight past Cat and to Tori.

"Hey, babe!"

"Ugh, move." Tori tried to get past him, but he caught her arm. "Get off me, now. Remember, father, police office." She reached into her purse, alluding to the pepper spray.

"Oh, hey, c'mon."

"Get out of here, Daniels." Jade's voice was rather loud. Ryder turned on his heel, making his way as quickly as possible to avoid the wrath that was sure to follow.

"Oh, hey Jadey!" Cat got a look of shame, realizing that her name for Jade had just come out.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

Cat looked away, before hearing a stiffled laugh from Beck and Tori. She looked back up, feeling comfortable with her friends there to protect her.

"What's wrong, Jadey." Beck was teasing her, slowly rubbing her shoulders.

"Not now, Canada." Beck backed off.

"Hey, Tori, let's go. I think they need to talk." Beck had seen the messages that Cat had sent, and knew what was about to happen. Jade usually resented Tori hanging around Beck alone, but this time, she was actually kinda thankful. They walked away, leaving the goth and redhead standing together in the Asphalt Cafe. Beck was going to talk to Tori, too.

"Okay, Cat. What happened?" Jade knew that if Tori stayed the entire night, that Cat would be practically be overjoyed and ready to explode. But for some reason, it didn't happen. "Cat?" Jade used as compasionate a voice as possible, and drew it out, trying to entice her to talk.

"Well, we talked for a while. Then we made out."

"Eww, Cat, gross. I know we used to for fun, but I don't want to hear about Vega and, eww."

"And then we fell asleep."

"Well, what did you talk about?"

"She apologized, for not knowing exactly what was wrong and for leading me on. Then we talked about music, movies, ya know. Just regular things."

"And your brother?"

Cat sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because the voices-"

"Are lying, Cat. Listen to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You need to tell her. And soon. If you don't, you might lose her for good this time. And there isn't anything I can do if that happens."

"But, I don't think I can." Cat started to cry, thinking about how Tori would react to the truth. She wanted her to know, but didn't know if doing so would drive her away. She didn't want to take the chance. She just wanted Tori to be there, make out a bit, and leave her to her self pity.

"Yes you can. You told Beck and Andre, right? So what's so bad about telling Tori?"

"Because I love her. I want her and need her. What if she doesn't understand? What if she turns away, and never comes back?"

"Then at least you tried. You can't go through life second guessing yourself. Sometimes, you just have to strive forward and get what you want. Trust me."

"He he!"

"What?"

"That's what Tori said last night when she walked in. 'Trust me.'" Cat mimiced Tori in her best southern bell voice.

It enticed Jade to respond with, "I don't talk like that!"

"But she said that, right before she kissed me."

"And how was it?" Jade didn't usually get into the kiss and tell mode that most stupid teenage girls did. It was so useless and didn't matter. But she did need to know.

"Different than the other two." Cat could remember them all so well. The first had been a compasionate kiss, one of understanding and protection. The second was akward and just felt plain wrong. But the third, the first of the night from last night, had been perfect. As if Tori was telling her that everything would be alright and that she was do everything possible to make Cat happy.

"Different how?"

"Like she actually wanted to. Not just doing it to do it, but because she wanted to."

"Okay, and what does that tell you?"

"That maybe she does care, and that she wants to be with me?"

"And-"

"She won't run away if I tell her about my brother?" Cat was asking Jade as if she had all the answers. Cat trusted Jade, like a puppy who trusted its owner even though it got struck everytime it did something wrong.

"Right. You wanna know something, Cat?" Jade pulled out her phone. "_Cat. Where are you, Cat? I need to see you. I want you, Cat. I love you." _Hearing Tori's voice, and the words that were said, Cat's eyes started beaming.

"She, she loves me?"

"Even said so to me, right before she went to your house last night. Even said she had dreams about, well, you know."

"Know what?"

Jade mentally facepalmed, her bestfriend still a bit off when it came to sexual inuendos. "Sex."

Cat gasped, hearing that Tori, even if only subconsciously, had those kinds of dreams about her.

"So, Cat. Tell her. She needs to know. And you'll feel better about it, letting her know. You need everyone around you to support you if you are gonna make it through this."

"Yeah." Cat looked down, still unsure if telling Tori was the best idea. The first bell of the day finally rang, and the girls started off to class.

xxxxx

Beck and Tori were in the Blackbox Theatre. Beck needed to know what happened, so that he could prepare tell Jade.

"Well, what happened?"

"We talked a bit."

"About?"

"Just normal stuff. Music, TV, regular girl things. And I apologized for being a gank and stringing her along."

"She didn't tell you anything about-" Beck almost let it slip, but held up just enough that Tori somehow didn't catch on.

"No, I did most of the talking. And I kissed her."

"I remember. You said 'trust me?'" Beck used his southern bell accent, making his friend laugh. "I know you don't talk that way, we just tease you for fun."

"No, Beck. I mean I made out with her. A lot."

"Ohh. And-"

"No, Beck. Nothing over the top. I'm not sure if I want to make anything out of this, but I do know that I at least owe Cat enough to give it a chance."

"Oh, darn."

"What?"

"Well, the idea of two girls is well, ya know."

Tori walked away. **"Typical guy response."**

xxxxx

Beck found Jade after first period. They made their way to the janitor's closet, kissing once before starting their conversation.

"So?"

"From what Tori told me, everything went well."

"Same with Cat. But she still didn't tell Tori about her wacko brother."

"Give it time, babe. You can't force Cat to do it, it might just make things worse than they are. She's already broken. Pushing her too far might, well-" Beck let the statement linger, watching as Jade took it all in.

"Yep. But from what I gather, and what you told me about Tori, I think they might have something there. Just let them figure it out."

"Yeah, about that. Tori said she still wasn't sure. But she is willing to at least try for Cat's sake."

"Ugh. If she hurts her. I'll-"

"I know, babe. And Andre and I will be there to help." Beck and Andre were going to watch Tori like hawks. Jade would have her hands full with Cat, so she couldn't keep up with Tori. She didn't like it, but she knew that Beck needed to get close to Tori so that they could gather intel from both sides, and judge it all and see if Tori was still making a game of it all. If she did, then she would have to fend off two of her best friends, and her "friend" Jade. Not an easy task.

xxxxx

Tori had Cat drive her home, kissing her slightly when they reached the door. "Thanks."

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Tori walked to the couch, but Cat shook her head.

"Bedroom." Cat wasn't going to do anything kinky, but she needed the privacy, so that Trina or Tori's parents wouldn't barge in on their upcoming conversation.

Cat closed the door behind her. "Tori, I need to tell you something." Cat hesitated, making Tori get a look of fear and wonder. She walked up to Cat, placing another, longer, kiss on her lips.

"What is it?"

"Well, my brother-"

**Alright, this seems like a great place to stop. I know its not, so kill me later. Will Tori accept what Cat is about to tell her? Or are the voices right, and Tori run away from it? I guess we will find out in the next chapter! Please review. If there is anything that I need to improve, let me know.**


	9. Wanted

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 9 - Wanted**

**A/N: First, I removed my Catorade. I finally reread it, and it honestly sucked. I might run with the same idea, and change the plot around, but that project will wait until this is over and my first Cade goes up. Second, BE FOREWARNED. THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MANY SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, AND SCENES OF VILOENCE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Third, this will be the only chapter that does not start in Cat/Tori's dream.**

Tori looked on to the beautiful redhead in front of her. She was wondering why Cat had mentioned her brother, then stopped. Cat was sitting silent, trying to suppress the tears that were sure to come. Tori looked on, thinking of what had made her stop. Cat looked up, and a pair of the most compassionate eyes met her, prompting her to continue. But she couldn't find her voice, or the will to do it.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tori was concerned, because Cat had talked about her brother before, and had always seemed fine with the situation. But for some reason, Tori knew that something was terribly wrong, and that Cat needed some encouragement. She wrapped Cat in her arms, and placed a light kiss on her temple.

"Tori, my brother-"

"Is a whack job, I know."

"No you don't. You don't what he did to me. Why he is the reason I never wanted a boyfriend. I like Robbie, but I could never be with him, because every guy reminds me of my brother."

"Why?" Tori placed another kiss to Cat's temple, making the smaller girl cry even more.

**"If I tell her, what will she do?"**

Her brother's voice found that this was the perfect opportunity to make itself known. _"She will never love you. NEVER."_ Cat started crying harder. Tori looked on, a pure hatred in her eyes and heart. **"How could anyone, especially her own family, do THIS to her? Isn't family supposed to support and protect you?" **

"Cat, listen to me. I wanna help."

"Tori, I don't know."

Tori got up, plugging her pearpod into its holder, projecting a song she had selected for Cat.

**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you want it too  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feelI wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted**

Cat soaked in every word, the tears turning from fear, anguish, and guilt to love. She knew what Tori was trying to tell her. She looked up at the latina, and ran into her arms, crying deeper and deeper as she felt the secure arms around her.

Tori didn't know exactly when she had started feeling this way about Cat, but she knew that it hadn't been brought about by the previous weekend's nighttime babbling. She had felt this for some time, and only started realizing it and accepting it when it was forced into the forefront of her mind.

"Cat, I know that you may not trust me, because of everything I did, toying with you and strining you along-"

"Tori, please, stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry. But-" Tori leaned down, capturing the redhead's lips. There was a moment of perfection there, for both girls. It confrimed for Tori that she knew what she had known. She wanted Cat. She needed Cat. Cat was hers. And Cat felt the same. And the kiss also set off fireworks in her head, making her blissfully cheerful all of a sudden. But when the kiss broke, and Cat saw the serious look on Tori's face, she knew what she had to do. She sighed.

"Tori, my brother is evil. Pure, unfiltered, evil."

"Oh, c'mon, Cat. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Then why did I slit my wrists last night? It was because of him. He did this to me. My happiness, my love for everything, it was broken by him."

"Why? How?" Tori needed to know. She wanted to know how to shield and protect her best friend.

"Well, he started when I turned thirteen. He turned my happiest day into my darkest." Cat re-lived the day in her head. It wasn't that hard, the memories still as fresh four years later as they were the day of and night after. "He told me he had a special surprise for me. And you know me, I love surprises."

Tori nodded, wanting Cat to continue.

"We went to my room, and he told me to sit on my bed. I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to ruin whatever he had in store for me. But then, he, he-" Cat cried out, the pure pain and fear in her voice, and the tears flowing faster than ever before.

"Cat, its okay. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The redhead took her time composing herself, before continuing. "He handcuffed me to the bed. He ripped off my shirt. And then he said he wanted to play a game." Cat shuddered at the thought, the word game being turned from one of her favorites to her utmost fear. "He sat beside me. Told me how pretty I was. Told me he had a few questions for me. And that any time I answered one wrong, or he thought I was lying, he would take off more of my clothes."

Tori sat, her concern washing away, replaced with pure malice. She grabbed Cat again, holding her. Cat melted into her, trying to force back the voices in her head.

"He asked me my name. I got that right, so he went on. He asked my age, what my favorite movie was, things like that. But he eventually started asking questions that there were no plausable answers to. He asked who the president of Kashisonikstan was. I didn't know there was one."

"There isn't." Tori sat there, listening to the horror as it unfolded.

"He took off my bra first, pinching my nipples when he saw them. He actually smiled when he did it, too. I don't know if it was because he hurt me, or because I was half naked. The questions were getting more absurd, and my clothes were coming off more and more. Eventually, I was naked. I thought it was over."

Tori sat back, wondering what else could have happened.

"But then, he took his hand, and placed it, well, inside me. You know, down there. He started playing with me, laughing every time I cried out." Cat cried again, this time loud enought that Trina, who had returned home recently, headed up the stairs. She banged on the door, making Tori yell out, forgetting that Cat was so near.

"TRINA, GO THE FUCK AWAY. NOW!"

Cat whimpered as she turned away, Tori apologizing for frieghtening her. "But that's not all, Tori. Then he took off his pants. He started telling me again how pretty I was. Said I was his, and that no one, not even our parents, loved me anymore. He took his time, pushing inside of me. It seemed to go on forever, him screwing me and kissing my body. He took his time. He played with me, and fucked me, literally and figuratively. He messed me up, BAD. I can still hear his voice."

Tori was crying by this time, and she looked down to Cat. Cat was curled into a ball, crying and slowly rocking back and forth. Tori grabbed her, pulled her up, and placed a light kiss on her lips, not wanting to shock her into some sort of psycho-trip. But when she kissed her, Cat spoke up again.

"As we got older, it got much worse."

**"HOW THE HELL COULD IT GET WORSE?"**

"He would always be the only one home when I would come home from school. That is why I went to Jade's alot. So I could get away from him. But then, he started telling my parents that Jade was a satanist and that she couldn't be trusted. The listened, as he was the older of us could be 'trusted'. So I was forbidden to see her anymore."

"When I was being forced to come home every day, he would start yelling at me. Telling me I was worthless, untalented, and that no one other than him would every love me. Whenever I wouldn't tell him thank you for loving me, he would physically abuse me. Sometimes with fists and kicks, sometimes with objects around the house. He would cut my wrists, choke me, tie me to chairs and spit on me."

"One time, he hit me with a baseball bat to the back of the head. Knocked me out cold. After waking up in the hospital, I was told about falling down the stairs. He even went as far as to light my clothes on fire, and put them out after smelling my flesh start to burn. He told my parents that I had been cooking on the stove, and that he hadn't gotten to me in time to stop the burning."

Cat was finding the words easier to say, because she knew that what had been said couldn't be taken back, and that Tori would either cut and run, or be there to support her.

"Whenever I would try and tell someone, they would laugh at me, or tell me to stop telling stories. Which eventually made it easier to listen when he said no one loved me, other than him. Eventually, he started smoking, and would burn me with the lit end of the cigarettes. Places that wouldn't show, so that he wouldn't be caught."

"Is that, is that why you cut yourself?" Tori's voice was shaking, the fear gripping her and the anger mixing in, making a combination that made her emotions pour out of her, making saying anything coherent impossible.

"Yeah. I figured that if I hurt myself, why would he need to. His voice still haunts me, and cutting myself makes them go away, for a little while. The other night, the first time you kissed me, I felt like I had a chance. A chance to get away from it. It was the first time in two years that I finally defeated the voices in my head."

"Oh... My... GOD." Tori fianlly understood what Jade had been talking about. Not just that Cat wanted her. She needed her. Her love and her happy disposition. Hor comapssion and understanding. "Cat, I am so sorry about the other day when I-"

Cat's lips silenced hers. "Its okay, Tori. You're here now."

"Is there anything else?"

"Unfortunately, yes. His last act of evil. He placed a hidden camera in my room, and broadcast himself having his way with me over the internet. He said he made a lot of money that night, with my screams of terror and the joy he got out of it. Said that there were people with fetishes that ate it up."

"So, what happened to him."

"I found the video, and showed it to police. The arrested him, charged him with unconsentual sex with a minor, voyeurism, and aggrivated assault."

"So, is he, is he gone? For good?" Tori had a fear that if she got involved with Cat, that she might be in danger as well. But if he was out of the picture, then there was nothing to be afraid of.

"As far as I know. I haven't seen or heard from him in over two years, and I haven't had nightmares nearly as bad as I used to. I think they started subsiding right when I met you, actually. I started crushing on you, because you didn't know my past, and didn't know to look at me differently."

"Okay, wait. All the stories about your brother. Like being arrested for biting a clown. Were those-"

"Made up, all of them. I was using it as an outlet for my anger and depression, and to try and get you to fall for me." Cat was letting the truth out, as much as possible, so that Tori would know completely what she would get into. Jade was right, you have to at least try. If you don't, you only have yourself to blame.

"Cat, listen to me. I don't know exactly where we stand." Cat listened, the fear returning. And it showed, her eyes starting to water again. Tori hurried her next statement out. "But, I want nothing more than to try and be with you. I can't promise that I will be, but if you will give me the chance to, then I will. Would you-" Tori didn't know how to continue. She had never asked anyone, especially a girl, on a date. "- would you like to go out, sometime."

Tori knew it was a stupid question. The beauty in front of had just confessed her deepest secret to her, and told her she had had the hots for her for over two years, and that she was in love with her. Cat squealed. "YAY. Yes. Tori and me, going out." Cat lept forward, capturing Tori's lips, before sliding her tongue across her lower lip. Tori's parted in response, and their tongues played for a few moments, until Trina barged in.

"Tori, I am so offended by what... you..." Trina stared, as Tori and Cat slowly backed away from each other. Tori looked down, realizing that the button on her jeans was undone. She couldn't remember if she or Cat had released it, but in an instant she blushed before yelling at her sister.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING KNOCK?"

"WELL, I'M GLAD I DIDN'T. YOU WERE ABOUT TO FUCK CAT?"

Tori's voice composed in an instant. She had dreamt about it, and knew that Cat had too. So she decided to have a little fun. "What if I was. Is there a problem with me screwing my _girlfriend_?" Cat heard the final word, Tori emphasizing it. She smiled and winked, making Cat join in on the fun.

"Oh, please, Tori. Fuck me, please."

Trina's eyes went wide. She realeased a loud EWW as she bolted, slamming the door behind her. Tori returned her attention to Cat. "You want me to?"

"Oh, Tori. You know I do. But not before our first date." Cat was still a little afraid that Tori was toying with her, or that this was all a dream. "Oh, and Tori? Girlfriend? I thought you didn't know what you wanted, or where we were?"

"I don't. But I wanted her to know I was serious about you, and wanting to give you a chance. And that was the easiest way. Thanks for playing along."

"Anytime. If she had any real talent, she might have realized we were pulling her leg." Cat and Tori shared a laugh, their first of the evening. Tori's mind focused on Cat's laugh. **"Maybe there IS a chance. Maybe I do like Cat that way?"** Cat looked at Tori, her own thoughts running. **"Tori said there is a chance. Maybe my brother was wrong. He won't hurt me, ever again."**

Tori and Cat both sent the same text to Jade, Beck, and Andre. They knew the three of them were watching to make sure things didn't go wrong. Maybe this would put their minds at ease.

_**Tori and Cat, going out. Tomorrow after school.**_

_**Ugh, that's great. Leave me alone. - Jade**_

_**Awesome - Andre**_

_**That's cool. - Beck**_

**Okay, Chapter 9. This was a bit intense. Also, I do not, nor have I ever, owned, held the right to, or ever done anything to help the production of ****Wanted****, by Hunter Hayes. All credit goes to him. This is my first ever sexual abuse scene/chapter, so I don't know how well I made it. Please tell me if it was any good or not, so that I can improve in the future if I ever do another. Still unsure if Cat and Tori will be together. There is a bit more danger ahead, and we will see where it goes when we get there. Goodnight all, see you next time...**


	10. The First Date

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 10 - The First Date**

_"Cat? Hey Cat!" Tori was looking around, her date for the evening gone out of sight. She could still hear her laugh, and could still smell the cotton candy. But she was still wary that something might come and snatch her beauty away from her._

_"Oh, hey Tori." Cat appeared out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around the latina's waist. Tori tried to turn around and face her, but stopped when she felt the soft hands running under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. She shuddered at the contact, melting in a way that she never felt possible._

_"Cat, please-" Tori's voice was wavering, her composure broken. She looked down, hoping the hands would dispatch of her bra quickly. When she got too impaitient, she did it for her, unlatching the article in the front. Cat's hands continued their work, kneading her hard nipples between the indexes and thumbs. Cat finally played enough, spinning her around and kissing her deeply, looking into her eyes and finally saying the words she most deperately wanted to hear. "I love you, Tori."_

xxxxx

_"Tori? Hey Tori?" Tori was on her way to see her, but was no where to be seen. She had called earlier to plan their date, and Cat was anxious, wanting Tori to drive the voices out of her head._

_"Hey, Kitty Cat. Its gametime. C'mon, you little whore."_

_"Go away, you can't hurt me anymore."_

_"No one loves you. No one wants you. You will never deserve anyone. You are untalented, stupid, unattractive, and too much to handle. You couldn't get anyone if you tried."_

_"That's not true. Tori wants to date me. She wants to be with me. You're wrong. And I'll prove it." Cat pulled out her phone, calling Tori quickly. She put the phone on speaker, so her brother could hear._

_"Hey, Cat! I can't wait to see you tonight. I can't wait until we can be together again. I can't live without you." The voice started to speak again, but Tori quickly reprimanded it. "And as for you, you have no hold on her anymore. You lost, and she is worth everything to me."_

Cat sighed to herself, happiness in her dream finally setting in. She woke up around 6:30 AM, the first time since sleeping at Tori's, when she knew that Tori was there to protect her, that she had a peaceful night's sleep. She couldn't wait until school, when she would see Tori and Jade. She wanted to tell them about being able to fight off the voices in her head. She pulled out her phone, texting Tori.

_**Hey, wanna ride to school?**_

_**Sure. C'mon baby! ;)**_

Cat beamed, knowing that Tori had added a little to it for her sake, but she couldn't help getting giddy because of it.

_**I'll be there around 7:30**_

xxxxx

Cat walked into the Vega house, seeing Trina sitting with Holly. Tori pulled her aside, whispering.

"Trina told my parents about last night. They already talked to me, and I told them that I wanted to go on a date with you tonight. Don't worry, they don't care."

Cat walked in, hugging Tori's waist. Mrs. Vega motioned the two of them over to her, a perplexed look on her face.

"Cat, if I may ask? Why did you ask my daughter out?"

"Mom, I told you, I asked her out." Holly was still trying to get it through her head that her daughter might be "that way."

"Well, I. Cat, please, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Its okay, Mrs. Vega."

"So how are you sweetie?"

"Fine. I just wanted to talk to Tori before school, so I came to pick her up."

"Thank you, now I don't have to share a car with Trina."

"HEY." Trina stomped off, grabbing her bag before heading out the door.

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Vega." Holly waved, still unsure of what to do with the situation in front of her.

"So, Cat. What did you need to talk about?" Tori opened the passenger door, climbing in. Cat was by her side instantly, grabbing her hand and kissing the top of before giving it a squeeze. She started driving, slowly.

"I had another dream about my brother last night." Tori felt it coming, the anger and malice. She knew she was always protective of Cat, like everyone was. But she didn't know that it was this deep or this strong.

"What about?"

"He was telling me how useless and pathetic I was. That I don't deserve happiness or someone to love me."

"Cat, you know thats not true." Tori leaned over, thankful they were at a stoplight. She placed a kiss on Cat's cheek, enciting a blush from the redhead.

"I know. And after last night, I finally heard myself fighting back. Not just repressing them, but fighting against them. And I think I won."

"Oh, good. I'm glad."

"Well, there is more."

"Oh, like-" Tori let the word linger, not sure what was about to come.

"I heard your voice too. Telling me that you wanted to be with me, and that you couldn't wait to see me. Its the reason I texted you this morning. I wasn't sure if it was real or not, so I needed to know."

When the car was safely parked at school, Tori leaned over, making Cat look at her. She placed a light kiss on her lips. "Cat, like I said last night. I'm not completely sure. I know I like you, and I am attracted to you." **"Wait, did I just say that out loud?" **"But I can't promise that I will always be here. But I am willing to try. Let's see where tonight goes."

Cat looked up, thankful that Tori said what she did. It made her realize that there was a chance, and that Tori might eventually come around. She pulled Tori in, placing a deeper kiss on her lips.

xxxxx

Cat and Jade met up while Tori went to her locker. Jade winked at Beck, signaling him to talk to Tori. Jade still hated it, but if Cat and Tori ended up together, then she would ease up a bit. But having a single girl so close to Beck was too dangerous. She needed Beck just as much as Cat needed her latina.

"So, Cat. How did it go last night?"

"You didn't get my text?" Cat said happily while she crushed Jade with a hug, the goth screaming out a loud "NO!".

"You didn't get it?"

"Yes I got it. I meant don't hug me."

"Well, we are going out tonight. She told me that she would try, but that she couldn't promise that she would always be here."

"Anything else?"

"I had another dream about, well, you know." Jade looked on, waiting for the water works to start. But when they didn't Jade felt a little bit of pride for her friend. Maybe she could eventually muster the strength to fight back.

"What happened?"

"Same. Worthless, pathetic, whore." Cat was counting on her fingers as she stated each word. "But I fought back. Told him that Tori wanted to be with me, and that she might love me. So then his voice started, but I called Tori. She told me that she couldn't wait to see me, couldn't live without me, and that he had no hold on me anymore. It was the first time I slept through the night since I accidentally mumbled in my sleep."

"Oh, well okay. I swear if Vega hurts you, I'll-"

"Jade, please. Don't. I don't wanna think about it. You know I can't live without her, so please."

Jade looked over, Beck and Andre nodding along with Tori as she talked.

"I felt her. She was, well, playing with me."

"Playing how?" Andre knew what Tori meant, but wanted to hear it.

"She was playing with, well, here." Tori motioned to her chest. Jade's eyes went wide, thinking of why she just attracted the guys eyes to her chest.

"HEY, VEGA." Jade made it to her rather quickly. "What are you doing, talking about them," she motioned to Tori's breasts, "to them?"

"Oh, well last night, I had a dream about me and Cat, well, you know."

"Know what?" Jade knew too, but enjoyed Tori's fear and wanted to make this conversation as hard as possible.

"Sex." Tori's voice was so sheepish, that all three of her listeners put their hands to their ears, noting that they did not hear. "Oh for the love of, SEX!" Tori gasped, the whole school looking at her, wide eyed.

Cat wandered over. "What was that, Tori? I don't think China heard you."

"Cat, we need to talk, now." Tori grabbed her, pulling her to the janitor's closet. "Cat, I had a dream that we were, well, having sex with each other. Or at least, teasing each other."

Cat's eyes gave her away, the thought that Tori wanting her enough to dream about it bringing a wide smile to her face. "Tori Vega, you bad girl."

**"Yes I am. You need to do something about it." **Tori just about fell out when the thought came across her, not sure that she knew what her mind had just told her.

"What?" Cat didn't understand the sudden uncoordination in Tori's legs.

"Nothing, Cat." The first period bell rang, saving Tori just in time.

The rest of school went off without a hitch, both girls sitting close together in all their classes. For once, Tori was glad that Jade was around. The classes that she didn't have with Cat, Jade did. So she would help her keep her composure. When the day ended, Tori went home with Trina, getting ready for their date. Cat was coming to pick her up around 7, which made Tori feel bad. She had been the one to ask Cat out, but Cat was coming to get her. It felt wrong. But Tori was paying for everything, so that would make up for it.

xxxxx

Cat arrived a bit early, Holly letting her in the door. "Tori, sweetie. Cat's here."

"Thanks, mom."

"So, sweetie, where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know. Tori won't tell me. She just said she would give me the directions, and I would find out when we got there."

"Oh, okay." Holly walked away, leaving the redhead to her own.

A few moments later, Tori walked down the stairs. She looked at Cat, her breath catching. **"Oh, damn. She's hot." **Tori walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Wow, Tori, you look good." And she did. She had a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, complimented by a pair of brown boots covering her lower torso. She had a tight fitting red shirt, and a small black throw jacket on her top. Her eye shadow was slightly red, cheeks slightly pink.

"My thoughts exactly." Cat was wearing a small blue sleeveless top, with a pink throw of her own over it. She had a pink skirt on to match, which left enough wonder and desire in Tori's eyes, and a pair of her favorite white tennis shoes. Both completely different in their styles, but both complimenting each other perfectly.

The girls climbed in Cat's car, Tori handing her a twenty. "What's this for?"

"Gas. I asked you out, so I think I should pay for everything, even the gas that is being used."

"Okay. That's weird, Tori."

"Oh, great. My first insult from my date. And I thought you wanted to be with me." Tori smiled at her to show her that she was kidding, and Cat laughed along side her.

After thirty minutes of driving, they found themselves at a nice restaurant on the beach. It overlooked a pier, and the water down below sparkled with the setting sun. Cat's eyes caught the beauty before her, her happiness boiling out of her. "Tori, its beautiful."

"Its nothing. Especially compared to you."

"Tori, are you trying to seduce me?"

"What if I am?" **"Wait, am I. What the hell am I-"** Cat kissed Tori, snapping the latina from her thoughts. Tori returned it, all too willingly. She looked at Cat, motioning to the restaurant. "I'm hungry, you?"

"Yep."

As they walked in, the male host couldn't help but gawk. These were the two prettiest girls he had seen in a long time. But then he looked to Tori, finally remembering his friend. "Hey, Vega!"

"Aaron. Hey. This is my date, Cat. Cat, this is Aaron, my friend from Sherman. He works here, so I come here a few times a year to catch up with him and the gossip from my old school.'

"Hey." Cat hugged him, making the boy wonder why this girl had him wrapped up. Tori mouthed a 'don't ask' to him, making him just hug back.

"Table for two?" The boy had been told that they were coming, so Tori had paid him ahead of time for a reserved table in the back, near the windows. No reason to eat at the beach if you can't see it.

"Here we are, ladies. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Aaron." The unsion between the girls made them both laugh. Cat looked at the menu, shock written on her face when she saw the prices.

"Tori, this is-"

"A special restaurant. I only come here for special reasons. And you're special."

Cat looked away, blushing. The tears started to form, her joy starting to show. The waitress showed up a few moments later.

"Hello, my name is Carol. What can I get for you ladies to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Water, also, and a hot tea."

The waitress left, leaving the two girls alone. Tori grabbed Cat's hand, squeezing it slightly. **"What is it with this girl and tea?"**

"Tori, why do you always order tea?"

"I don't know? Why?"

"Just wondering."

Carol returned, drinks placed in front of the girls. "Are we ready to order, ladies?"

Tori looked to Cat, who shook her head. "Sure. Cat?"

"Can I please get a shrimp caesar salad? Hold the cheese."

"Of course, you?"

"Can I have the same, and a basket of bread sticks?"

"Sure. I'll have that out as soon as it comes."

Cat looked to Tori, and rested her head on her shoulder. Tori placed her arm around her, pulling her in. **"Why would anyone ever hurt her? Look at her. Beautiful, talented, and a joy to be around. Her brother ruined that." **

Tori finally understood why Cat was as crazy as she was. Her fear and pain were evident to anyone who knew her, but her joyous and oblivious disposition were a ruse used to block the pain from her mind. Tori finally realized that beneath that, Cat was just like anyone else. Smart, pretty, afraid of heartbreak, looking for someone to care about and to be cared about.

She pulled Cat off her shoulder, looking in her eyes. She saw the light tears, forcing her to ask. "Cat, what's wrong?"

Cat fought back the tears. "Tori, please tell me this isn't a dream. I can't, I can't-"

Tori wanted nothing more than to show her that she understood. She needed Cat to know that she wanted happiness for her. She reached down, wiping the tear from her eye. Cat looked up, the light touch of the latina sending goosebumps across her whole body. Tori kissed her, slowly. Not out of lust, but protection and love. **"I love you, Cat. Wait, did I just-"**

"Here we are ladies." Carol returned, a little disgust written about her two guests and their PDA. Tori was brought out again, just in time. She hadn't gotten a free moment all day. She needed to get somewhere to be alone, so she could figure it out. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy Cat.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. The girls talked alot about school, their friends, their future plans after Hollywood Arts. They hadn't ever talked about it, but when Cat told her about possibly moving to Broadway, it made Tori uneasy. **"I wonder if I could make it on Broadway?" **Tori responded by telling her that her voice was too good for the Big Apple. That she should stay in L.A., and possibly record a solo of her own, just like Tori wanted to. Cat thought about that. **"Maybe we could do a duet?"**

Once dinner was over and paid, they got back into the car. Cat asked how to get home, but Tori told her to drive to the movies instead. She didn't want the night to end. She was slowly falling for Cat, all at the same time questioning it. She wasn't sure, but she did know how much she enjoyed being with Cat and how much she wanted to be there for her.

They went to some romatic lovey-dovey something. Neither watched. It was nearly empty anyway, so their lips stayed locked to each others for the majority of the movie. After leaving, they made their way home.

Tori got out of her the passenger seat. She asked Cat to come inside. It was only 11, and school the following day was canceled when Sikowitz did something that made the school uninhabitable. Cat came in, texting her mother that she would be at Tori's.

Upon walking in, Holly met them. "Hey girls, how did it go?"

**"Perfect. I love you, Cat." **"It went great." Tori smiled to Cat, who looked away again, blushing. "Is it okay if Cat stays the night?"

"Sure."

The girls made their way to Tori's room, locking the door. The last thing they needed was Trina busting in and interrupting again. Tori turned the TV on, to make sure there was background noise. She wanted Cat, and knew that Cat wanted her, too. So she was about to go for it. Cat must have known, because she put another fresh layer of lipgloss on, smacking her lips together at Tori.

That was all it took. Tori grabbed her, pulling her onto the bed. She kissed her, tasting the fresh strawberry. Cat melted into her, her hands moving toward what she and Tori had wanted. They fumbled around, ghosting over Tori's stomach and finally making their way to their prize.

Cat looked up, watching as Tori took off her read shirt. It hit the floor, showing a black bra. **"Damn. I thought she looked good before." **Cat reached up, pulling Tori down into her. Tori took the opportunity to shed Cat of her pink shoulder covering, revealing the slight scars on her shoulders. They brought tears to her eyes.

"Is everything okay, Tori?" Cat panicked, not knowing if the scars would make her unappealing to the latina. Tori placed a light kiss on them, before returning to the redhead.

"Perfect. You?" Cat took off her own top, revealing a blue bra. Her breasts were almost impossible to contain, her own breathing hitching so much that they wer bouncing all over the place.

"Fine." Cat reached down, pulling the button on Tori's jeans. It was easier this time than last, Cat unlatching them in an instant. She reached her hand down, slowly feeling the wet heat in Tori's jeans.

"OH, GOD." Tori grabbed Cat's hand, guiding it to where she wanted it. After she was where she needed, Tori took her hand and removed Cat's bra. Her own lips finally left Cat's, finding her breasts instead. She lightly nipped at one while kneading the nipple of the other. Cat moaned. It set off a fire in Tori. Hearing the girl below her, she went crazy. She took her own hand, reaching under the skirt and moved her panties out of the way.

Both girls matched each other, massaging each other while producing and supressing moans. Tori felt the heat, and eventually moved off of Cat, pulling the skirt and panties off in one fell swoop. Cat felt the cold air, crying out against it. Tori's mouth eventually protected her from it, her tongue dipping in and out.

"FUCK." Cat was trying to, but couldn't hold it in. Tori continued, too involved in what she was doing to care. She kept going, eventually taking a few fingers and moving them inside while her tongue played with Cat's clit. Cat started moaning and chanting Tori's name. She eventually had too much, and contracted around Tori's fingers. Tori looked up, Cat's back arching. She eventaully relaxed, and looked to Tori.

"My turn." **"Oh, God, yes." **Cat took her time, turning Tori on her back. She pulled off Tori's remaining clothes, using her hand to play for a few moments while kissing her lips. She started to move down, kissing her neck and collarbone, and slowly teasing each nipple. Her hand reached around, grabbing her ass, giving it a nice grasp, making Tori jump.

Cat eventually found what Tori wanted, making the latina gasp as the hormones rushed. Cat mimicked what Tori had done, tongue dancing while her fingers pushed. Tori pulled a pillow over her face, crying out loudly against it. She felt herself finally come, her body shaking and hitching. Cat didn't stop though, making sure that Tori felt what she did. After a few more minutes, Tori came again.

"Cat, please. That's enough." Cat didn't listen. She wanted Tori to feel the love and desire that the redhead had. Eventually Tori decided to fight back. She reached her own hand down, forcing Cat to come back to her. Cat's lips found hers, and Tori moved her hand down. She found Cat's center again, matching pace and pressure. The girls were giving it all.

Any doubt or hesitation Tori had were washed away. And she let Cat hear it. " I love you, Caterina." Hearing her own full name, Cat stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? What did you call me?"

"Caterina. That's- that's your name, isn't it?" Tori was panting so hard, she couldn't get the words out.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Robbie. He mentioned it one time."

"Oh, well. Okay. Say it again."

"Caterina Valentine, I love you." Cat melted. Her tears came out, along with her squeals of joy. The two nude bodies were pressed together, both girls exhausted but wanting more. Cat finally did it. The voices were no where to be found, not even an echo in her mind. **"I did it. She loves me, and I love her. Take that, you can't beat me."**

**Okay, chapter 10. A rather long one, but something that has been building and is a long time coming. Tori finally gave in, her own heart overriding her mind. But this isn't the end. There are still a few twists to come. And Aaronandsarah, I don't know how, but you just keep figuring things out before they happen. We shall meet again...**


	11. Evil Lurks

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**A/N: There was a part of me that in the middle of Chap 9, having Tori run out after hearing part of Cat's story. Tori realizes how much Cat needs her, and how much she really wants and needs her in return. But of course, there is still something that she hasn't come in contact with. Dun dun dun...**

**Chapter 11 - Evil Lurks**

_Tori was peaceful, her girlfriend in the front of class, singing a song specifically for her. She was soaking in every word._

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling,**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go, Stright into the mouth of the unknown.**_

_**I left the spare key on the table, I never really thought I'd be able.**_

_**To say I mearly visit on the weekend, I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So i'll be on my way**_

_**I finally put it all together, That nothing really lasts forever**_

_**I had to make choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time**_

_**I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place**_

_**Maybe thats the way it should be, You know I lived my life like a gypsy**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**I'll always keep you inside**_

_**You healed my heart and my life**_

_**And you know I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_Tori looked on as the tears in her eyes were becoming impossible to see through. As the song finished, Cat came and sat by her side. As Cat leaned in to kiss her, making the teacher clear her throat, everything changed._

_"So you're the little whore that wants to steal my Cat? Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Tori had no idea where the voice was coming from, or who it was. She pumped out her chest, proud to declare herself there to protect her redheaded angel. "I'm Victoria Vega. Who the fuck are you?"_

_"Her brother. Don't get in my way, I will kill anyone to get to her, and I will get to her."_

Tori cried out, waking in an instant. Cat, who was still laying with her, nude, jumped up at the sudden sound and movement.

"Tori, baby, what happened?"

"I-I-" She couldn't find her voice. The terror took control, her mind and body shutting down. She looked in the darkness of her room, before hearing her sister walk into the door, not expecting it to be locked.

"Tori, owww. Why is your door locked?"

"Because I don't like you intruding."

"Oh, are you okay? I heard a scream." Trina was vein and self centered, but still cared enough about her baby sister to be concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"You want me to get Cat?" Trina knew that Cat was already there, the sounds of last nights adventures had ressonated throughout the entire house. Hell, their creepy next door neighboor had probably heard.

"Its okay, let her sleep." Cat muffled a laugh, trying not to give herself away.

"Okay. I'm just down the hall-" Trina walked away while saying that, leaving the girls to themselves.

Cat looked on again, now deadpan serious. "What happened, Tori?"

"I heard you singing to me. I saw you dance, felt the love, and was happy. Then all of a sudden, your brother showed up."

"My brother?" Cat didn't understand why her brother decided to instead attack Tori.

"Yeah. He told me he would kill anyone who would get in his way to get you. He said you were his."

Tori's mind was amplifying the anger and sorrow she felt to her new lover, subconsciously finding its way into her dreams. She was sure now that she and Cat were inseperable. They shared a night of love and passion, and now they shared the fear and anger toward the same person. Cat kissed her, held her, and tried to calm her.

"Tori, please. Don't let it get to you, too. I don't know what I would do if you came under his evil. I need you to protect me from it, not be there along side me, running with me." Tori understood what she meant, but wasn't sure exactly how she could promise or even stop it from happening again. She kissed Cat again, the two of them melting into each other, protection and love shielding the two.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Cat and Tori came down for breakfast. They were glad that school had been canceled, as Tori was in no shape for contact with others right now. She had rocked back and forth slowly, Cat holding her and occasionally kissing her temple. The girls looked at each other, knowing that this would be an akward morning with their housemates.

"Tori, I wanna talk to you." Holly motioned between the two girls, before placing eggs, bacon, toast, and OJ in front of each. Tori knew something was up, because they only ate this when there was something important to talk about. "I know what happened last night, in your room."

Cat and Tori both blushed, and looked away, embarassed. Tori was about to speak up, but Trina chimed in. "Eww, mom. I'm eating."

"Then eat in the living room." Trina walked away, upset that she could be treated like a little kid. "Tori, I don't like what happened. I don't want it to happen anymore." The girls were graduating soon, and once out of the house, they would be free to do whatever. But for now, they had no choice but agree.

"Yes, ma'am." Both girls looked ashamed, letting Holly know they truly were sorry, and were accepting what was said.

"Now, why did you scream this morning?"

Tori looked to Cat, not sure if she should say anything. Cat shook her head, noting that Tori was free to do whatever.

"I had a nightmare. Its nothing too bad, and I'll be okay. Besides-" She grabbed Cat's hand, "- I have a girl by my side to keep me happy. I won't have any nightmares, again."

Holly shook her head. **"How can two girls who go on one date do that? How could my daughter-, how could they like each other? It almost sounds like my daughter loves her. I don't dislike Cat, but my daughter can't-" **Holly smiled at them. "Okay, just no more funny business. If you're happy, then I'm happr for you." Holly still wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to do anything to her daughter that might create a problem.

"Thanks, mom." Breakfast was finished, dishes thrown in the sink. "Don't worry about the dishes, Trina will get them." Cat and Tori laughed as they returned to the bedroom, leaving the door open. They sat there for a few moments, before texting Beck and Jade.

_**Jade, we need to talk to you and Beck. As soon as possible**_

_**CAT, ITS 9 AM. YOU KNOW I SLEEP TIL NOON**_

_**Jade, Tori had a dream about my brother. She's shaken up. She can't control herself, her fear is taking over, just like it did with me. PLEASE**_

_**Uggh, fine. I don't mind her being scared, but I don't like it when I didn't cause it. And I'll come to make sure you're okay.**_

_**Thanks. What about Beck?**_

_**Uggh, sure. I'll see if Andre can come, too**_

Cat and Tori took their turns taking showers and getting ready. Soon, Jade, Beck, and Andre were at the door, allowed in by Trina. Trina took the oppotunity. "Heeyyy, Beck."

"NO!" Jade made her presence known, Cat and Tori instantly coming down the stairs as Trina ran by them, the fear of Jade drivi ng her.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming."

"Oh, c'mon Vega. I don't like seeing my friends hurt." She hugged Cat while saything that. "Or even you." Tori frowned, the blunt of Jade's new favorite joke had gotten old, quick. "Alright, Vega. Talk." Jade was already impatient. Tori brought her some coffee, trying to calm her down. The goth took it, sitting on the couch along side Beck. Andre hugged Cat and Tori, wondering what was going on. He hadn't been filled in on anything since school had let out yesterday.

"Well, first of all, our date went well." Tori felt the wet heat between her legs that was produced by just the thought of Cat in her bed. "We went to dinner-"

"Oh, it was great. And beautiful." Cat beamed, placing her arms around Tori's shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Yeah, alright!" Andre and Beck chimed at the same time, before getting hit with pillows.

"Well anyway, we went to a movie where we, well, did that alot."

"ALRIGHT!" Jade slapped Beck this time, and waved her special scissors at Andre.

"And then when we came home, well, we uh-"

"She fucked the hell outta me!" Cat spoke for her, her typical shyness and innocence gone. Tori's face went bright red.

"AWWWW-" Jade pulled her scissors again, both her boyfriend and the young musician instantly shutting up, clearing their throats.

"But then, I had a dream last night. I bad one, where Cat's brother told me to stay away. That Cat was his, and he wouldn't stop to get to her. He said he would kill anyone who stood in his way."

"He doesn't scare me." Jade was unfaltered, her cold and hard nature showing. Nothing scared her.

"Well, anyway, I can't get it out of my head." Tori started rocking again, Cat holding her tight. She spoke up, glad that her friends were there with them.

"If Tori is this scared, what will I do?"

"Cat, I told you, nothing will happen to you. Or you, Tori." Jade's sudden compassion for the girl who had her best friend's heart evident. "Ya'll will be fine. There is nothing to worry about. Cat, the voices will go away. You got your girl, so focus on the happy times, and look to the future. You can't keep beating yourself up, or live in the past."

Cat nodded, Jade's words ringing true. She got up, bringing Tori with her. She handed Tori to Andre, who wrapped her up, consoling her. "Its alright, girl. We've got your back." Cat hugged Jade, who thought about yelling again. But she returned it. "Thank you, Jade. I don't know where I would be without you."

And that was the truth. Jade had always been there, and protected her. She helped fight the voices, held her when she cried, and even shared in the pain when Cat's brother had tried something with her, too. But she didn't tell anyone, and Cat kept it a secret. It wasn't her story to tell, just like Cat's wasn't Jade's to tell. Jade had also been the one to get Tori involved with Cat, slowly at first, before almost forcing her within the last week.

As the friends stood in the living room, Tori and Cat finally calmed down. The friends decided to make use of their free day from school. They would head to the beach for a little while, before hitting Nozu later for dinner and karaoke. As they were getting ready to leave, to get things for the beach from everyone's houses, Cat's phone rang.

"Hey, mama!-" Cat stopped dead, her eyes widening. The phone dropped, everyone looking on at what she could have been told. She let out an ear shattering scream, before racing out the back door. Tori chased her, catching her and spinning her around. "Its okay, baby. Its okay. What happened?" Cat squeezed Tori, the hold tightening until Tori started choking. She tried to pry the redhead off, but the latina had no luck. Eventually, their friends joined them. Cat uttered a few words, before falling to the ground with Tori, both holding each other as their friends stood over them.

"My brother just escaped from jail."

**Chapter 11. NOT the way I saw this happening. I did see her brother out of jail. But I never considered letting Tori have nightmares about the situation. But when you love someone, you subconsciously take on their problems and troubles in an attempt to help them. So Tori couldn't stop it from coming. And now things will get interesting. I think this will chance my initial estimate of 12-15 chapter to around 16-18. Let's go! Until next time...**


	12. Roomies

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**A/N: Mainly a filler. Cori smut and things. A little plot near the middle and at the end. Also, I accidentally lied. This chapter, like chapter 9, starts outside of a dream. Also next chapter also, probably. My apologies**

**Chapter 12 - Roomies**

As their friends looked down on them, the girls were shaking, holding each other. Cat was holding on for dear life, not knowing wether everything recently was another dream, and her brother was coming to steal everything away. The voices were coming back, stronger than ever before, causing the redhead to cry and move sporadically, Tori trying to calm her.

_"What did I tell you, Kitty Cat? No one will ever love you. You're MINE!"_

"Tori, Tori please. Tell me you love me. The voices-"

"Caterina Valentine, I love you. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Tori knew what she needed to do. Cat had had a problem trusting her with this, but if they were to be safe, her parents, espcially her dad, needed to know. "Now, c'mon baby." Tori pulled her up, guiding her inside.

Tori on the other hand, was holding Cat not only to support her, but to keep her as close as possible. She knew that if Cat was left alone, even for a moment, that she might end up hurting herself, possibly irreversably. Plus the voices had started with her, so she was chancing herself being damaged as well. **"Jade would kill me, but maybe I need to cut and run before this gets too bad. I-"**

Tori was brought out of her mind by Cat kissing her. Mrs. Vega was coming down the stairs, not understanding the sudden amount of people in her living room and on her back porch. Tori looked up to her, despair and fear written across her entire body. Holly looked on, her daughter's eyes begging for help.

"Tori, something we need to talk about? I heard a scream, and came down as soon as I could."

"Cat, sweetie, we need to tell her." Cat didn't want anyone involved that didn't need to be. She wanted to make sure that no one got hurt because of her. She shook her head, trying to keep quiet, as if everything would go away. "Cat?"

"I can't, Tori. I just can't."

"Tori, what's going on?" Holly was getting concerned. There was something that she wasn't being told, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Call dad. This is important. And get Trina. Guys-" Tori looked to her friends, "can we have some privacy, please? Jade, can you call Robbie. We need to tell him, too, but not here. Not now."

"Tell him what? Victoria, what is-"

"MOM, NOW. CALL DAD." Holly stood stunned, her daughter had never reacted that way towards her. She picked up her phone, calling the station. A few moments later, and the Vegas were standing in their living room, Cat and Tori clutching each other for dear life, waiting for David to arrive.

"Tori, please. I-" She was silenced by the latina's lips. Tori didn't care what her family said, or what they thought. Right now, her redheaded beauty needed her, and she wasn't going to let her out of her sight.

"Cat, call your mom. She needs to be here, too." **"Why didn't I think to have her call, earlier. It would've helped speed this up." **"Cat?"

"I can't Tori. I'm scared." The two older Vega women looked to each other, not understanding the unspoken language between the others. Tori took Cat's phone, gently kissing her cheek as she did. "Its going to be fine. Promise. Would I lie to you?" Cat looked up with fear and defeat in her eyes. Through her tears, she managed a very weak "no".

Tori called Mrs. Valentine, telling her how to get to the house and that her daughter needed her. It didn't take long before the older woman was standing in the living room, her daughter in her arms. She knew the other women didn't know what was going on, but she looked to Tori, thanking her for everything that she had done.

"Its okay. I love her." Trina and Holly choked at the words. They gave each other weird looks, before Tori chided them for looking at her and Cat the way they were. Hopefully, when everything came to light, they would understand how Cat and Tori had fallen for each other, and why they needed to be together.

David walked through the door, looking to his wife. "Why did you have me come home? I was in the middle of something important." Tori spoke up first.

"Dad, this is more important."

xxxxx

"Yeah, Robbie. Cat and Tori are together. There is a reason that Cat didn't every go for you. But they will tell you. They'll call later, and we'll all be there when they tell you. Huh? Yes, we all know." Jade was getting tired of talking to the weird boy. He had always been afraid of her, and when she called him, he instantly feared the worst from her. His voice was sheepish during the entire converstaion. Finally, the conversation was over, and Jade turned her phone off almost too enthusiastically.

"Alright, Beck. Andre. We know they won't leave each other's sides. But neither of them know how to fight. They would only end up getting hurt." Jade laughed silently, remembering when Tori flipped her and had her subdued almost instantly a few days ago. "So we need to watch them, and keep tabs. As much as I dislike Tori, I can't let anything happen to her. Well, for Cat's sake, at least."

Both boys rolled their eyes, Jade still trying to imply that she and Tori weren't friends. Beck spoke up. "So, what, like a constant stake out? Of the house?" Beck looked to Andre, both thinking the exact same thing. **"Maybe if they don't know we're there, we can see some action." **They both gave away their thoughts, Jade picking up on it quickly.

"No, Canada. I mean that we keep them under contant watch. Take them places, spend time with them. Keep them distracted from the thought of that pyscho ever doing anything to them. Let the police figure everything out. Catch the bastard, and lock his ass up forever."

"Oh, okay. And how do we do that?" Beck was genuinly wondering how to keep these two girls under constant surveilance, without disrupting their normal lives.

"Uh, duh. Like I said. One of us needs to be with them, always. Except when they are at home for the night. Their families can protect them then."

"Whatever you say. They'll never go for it. You know they will do their best to get away to make out and stuff." Andre's eyes lit up at the idea. Jade looked at him. "Hey, I'm not your boyfriend. You can't get mad at me." Jade pulled out her scissors. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Don't hurt me. That's what I said." Jade smiled, her friend quietly looking away.

xxxxx

The Vegas were looking on, the horror of what they learned being enough to not only bring tears to their eyes, but the two women had actually had to throw up. David looked to his daughter, and the girl in her arms. He turned to Mrs. Valentine.

"Would you mind giving my family and I a moment?" She nodded, her daughter reluctant to leave Tori's side. She eventually did, and her latina hero left her sight for the first time in almost 24 hours.

"Tori, I know how you feel. I know you want to protect her. But you ARE NOT GAY. YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH HER. YOU ARE NOT-"

"WHAT DAD? WHAT? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL." The suddeness of her feelings hit her, calming her voice and bringing conviction. "I love her, dad. And I will be with her. No matter what you say. Mom already said she would be happy for me. Why can't you?"

David sighed, his daughter teary eyes looking straight at him. "Tori, look. I'm sorry. I just didn't consider my daughter being, well, gay. I'm sorry. Please, just give me time. I'll come around on the idea, I promise." His daughter looked up, her heart finally realizing that she had done the right thing. "And I promise, I will find him. And I will not let anything happen to you, or her."

Tori hugged her father. She whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. "Thanks." She turned to Trina, who was still having difficulty with what she had learned. "Well?"

"Hey, if you and Cat are together, that means two less pretty girls to get the hot guys. I'm happy for you, but even more so for me."

"You really think we're pretty?" Tori had shock in her voice. Trina never complemented her.

"Yeah. But not as much as me." Her mother gave her a glare. "WHAT?" Trina stormed off.

Holly spoke up. "David, I think Cat needs to stay here. It will help her. And Tori. But young lady-" Her stare burned through Tori. "-NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS. I MEAN IT."

"Are you sure?" Tori and David asked at the same time.

"Yes. If they're both here, its easier to protect them. Plus, we know they won't leave each other's sides anyway. So why not open our home?"

"Okay. Tori, can you get Cat and Mrs. Valentine?" Tori walked straight to the glass door, letting the ladies back in. Cat crushed her in a hug, having heard everything. "Thanks for defending me. I love you." She placed a quick kiss on her lips, three throats clearing at the same time. The girls looked away, blushing.

"Mrs. Valentine, we would like to ask if Cat can stay here, until things sort themselves out."

Cat's eyes beamed. "Really?" She looked on, wondering why her girlfriend's parents would do this for her. The voices had told her that she would always be alone, no one to turn to. **"Ha! Take that."**

"Yes, sweetie. We understand how important you are to Tori, and how much Tori means to you. And we know that she loves you. And you need to be safe, and it wouldn't be right if we didn't do everything to help. Is it okay if she stays here?"

Mrs. Valentine looked on, thinking. "I don't like it, but I am out of the house too much to keep Cat safe. Promise that nothing will happen?" A quick nod from Holly, and she agreed. Cat and Tori started jumping, clapping their hands like five year olds that got the toy they desperately wanted for Christmas.

"Cat, no funny business."

"Okay. Thank you." The voices started subsiding again, forgotten for a second time in just as many days.

xxxxx

Cat and Tori were standing in Cat's room, gathering her things. They were looking at each other, gauging what would and would not look like they were seducing each other in their parents eyes. They wanted this to go as smoothly as possible.

"Hey, Tori, what do you think of this?" Cat was holding up a semi see-through shirt. Tori laughed.

"No way. Its almost transparent. Although if you wanna model it now, you're more than welcome too." Tori couldn't help stare at Cat's chest while she said it, making the redhead blush.

"Tori, are you trying to seduce me?" She walked straight to her, placing her hands on Tori's ass, while placing Tori's hands on her chest. She kissed her deeply, looking into the cocoa colored eyes in front of her.

"And if I am?" Tori squeezed slightly, her grasp making Cat jump. Cat moved her hands, expertly finding their way into the skinny jeans.

"Well, I'd just have to do this." A firm grasp made Tori gasp, and made her hands find their way under the shirt that shielded Cat's breasts. A few more teasing grabs and kisses, and the girls had had enough.

Cat started first, her hand moving from Tori's chest around to her back. She unlatched the bra, removing it and the shirt at the same time. "Damn, Tori. I always knew it, but you are fucking hot!" Tori kissed her, her breasts gliding across the soft fabric of Cat's shirt, exciting the nipples. Tori shed her own jeans, the red panties already wet. "Can't wait, huh?"

"Oh, baby. You want it too. Let me help you." Tori removed Cat's top, slowly placing kisses across every inch as she moved it out of the way. Cat shuddered and submitted to every one. She was now a slave to Tori's whim. Tori moved down, pulling the jeans off, seeing the wetness in front as she was on her knees. "Oh, I can't wait, but you can?" She got up, moving Cat backward until she was on the bed.

She laid down beside her, holding her close. The two lovers held each other, kissing passionately. "I love you, Tori. More than you will ever know." Cat moved her hand down, fingers stroking Tori's clit.

"Ohhhh, Ii tthiinnkk I havveee ann iddeaa." Tori was too eroused to make anything coherent. Cat continued, slowly teasing the wetness.

"What was that?" Cat looked on, a sly, hungry lust in her eyes.

"I, I, fuck. Please, fuck me. Cat, please." Cat did as asked, moving away from her lover. Her mouth started teasing Tori's nipples. She felt the latina shudder, elating her and basking in the moment. She finally removed herself, moving down. She kissed her naval, and moved to her inner thighs. All the while, Tori's orgasm building. Tori moved her hand down, moving her's and Cat's into her center.

Cat moved her own hands out, looking up to Tori. "You wanna do it? Or may I?" Tori stopped, looking back into the red veil that covered her girlfriend's face. "You do it. Please." Cat smiled. "Thank you. Let me do this." Cat continued, her finger again teasing as she kept kissing the toned thighs. She finally moved up, her tongue hitting the heat with little effort. Tori bucked, screaming out. "OH FUCK."

Cat moved her fingers in, and used her free hand to grab Tori's breast. She squeezed, making Tori slightly wince at the pain. But her hormones overrode the pain, pleasure setting in. The pain felt welcome, a little neccessary. Tori's breath started hitching, her chest bouncing. She finally contracted around Cat, who took her own hand and placed it into her mouth, tasting the pure essance that is Tori.

"Now, what was that about you having an idea how much I love you?"

Tori, though exhausted, took the challenge. She pulled Cat up, and moved up beside her, spooning her. Reaching around from behind, she started teasing Cat's moistness. "I said I love you, too!" **"How could I think about leaving her? This is wonderful. I love her, being with her, everything about her. She thinks she needs me, which she does. But I need her too. She completes me. Shes perfect."**

Tori fianlly pulled Cat back around, catching her lips in a ferious attempt to prove her words and thoughts right. She finally straddled her, moving her leg in between Cat's. She moved her thigh closer, making contact with Cat. Cat gasped. She started grinding against Tori, who felt the moist heat on her leg. She leaned down, kissing again and using both hands to grab as much of Cat's chest as possible.

Cat started moving faster and faster, until Tori finally moved away. Cat looked up. "Okay, Cat. You wanna do it, or should I?" Cat looked up, seeing the beauty on top of her. "You. You know how hot you are?"

"Not as hot as you. But I don't care. I love you." Cat was about to say something else, but Tori silenced her. It didn't take long until Tori started moving down. She got one breast in her teeth, biting slightly, while grabbing the other and massaging it. Her free hand found Cat's pussy again, a couple of fingers moving in and out at a ferious pace. Cat started crying out, chanting Tori's name. Her orgasm finally hit, and she collapsed. Tori moved back up, wrapping herself around her girlfriend.

"I love you, Tori."

"I love you too, Cat."

"I love you too, Kitty." Cat's brother walked in, locking the door behind him.

**Alrighty then. He finally arrives. The psychopath that is Cat's brother is here to torture her again. And worst of all, the only thing to stand in his was is Tori. Like Jade said, neither of them stand a chance. How will this go? I think my writing spree is over for now. I think 4 chaps in 5 days should be good. I think I will wait until the weekend to update again. Till then, enjoy. (And if you haven't yet, please read my Jori named The Script. I am very proud of it, almost as much as this.)**


	13. Closing In

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 13 - Closing In**

Cat and Tori looked up, the smirk of the older boy looking down on them. Cat soon began to cry, her biggest fear coming to find her. But this time, instead of being in her head, it was looming over her, trapping her and her nude lover in the room. Tori tried to console her, but her own thoughts were running wild with the ideas of what might happen. She had, thankfully, packed her handcuffs when they came. She had known that she might need them if she and Cat were ever alone.

"Hello, Kitty. It's been a long time. Miss me?"

"No." Cat's voice was below a whisper, wrapped in fear. Her brother looked down on her, anger written on his face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Yes. Please, I need-" Cat couldn't finish. Her voice left her, the pain growing more and more as time lapsed. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She was a sitting duck, waiting for her predator while he stalked his pray. Tori looked on, trying to get a response from her own, but it wouldn't happen.

"That's better. Now, who is this?" Cat looked over to Tori, unsure of what to say.

"She's my- my-"

"Girlfriend. Gotta problem?" Tori gasped, not knowing when exactly her mind had put the label on what she and Cat were.

"Kitty? Is that true? Girlfriend?" He scoffed, making sure that the girls heard him.

"Yes-" Cat's voice found some hold, some strength. The thought of Tori saying it made her a little stronger. But then she looked up, staring her own personal demon in the eyes. All of her strength, her newfound hope that Tori had given her, vanished like smoke in the wind, without a trace.

"Oh, now. How do you expect her to be with you? You're nothing but a pathetic little whore. If it weren't for me, no one would love you."

"Shut up." Cat was trying, but her words held no conviction.

"Oh, is someone angry? Or sad? Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" Cat tried, but nothing happened. She wanted so bad to run, to do something to get herself out of the line of fire. Her brother turned to Tori. "Will you give us a minute? I need to talk to the little tramp, alone."

Tori's mind was lit up. The anger and fear mixed together, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She didn't even remember doing so, but she lept at the boy. She got him around the neck, her father's training kicking in. If she could cut off the blood flow to the brain long enough, her assailant would pass out.

Cat looked on, seeing that Tori was fighting for her causing her own reaction. She ran, trying to find a phone. Their purses had been left downstairs. She knew where, and it wouldn't take long to get Jade or Mr. Vega on the phone. Her brother ragdolled Tori, throwing her backward into the vanity mirror, the glass shattering upon impact. He gave chase, catching his baby sister in mere moments.

"Where do you think you're going?" She got tripped at the ankles, slamming down on the floor. He flipped her over, pinning her down as she stuggled. He moved for the button on his pants, preparing for what hadn't happened in a long time. "I've been waiting for this. You should thank me. Its been so long for you, too, hasn't it?"

Tori got up, seeing her redhead fighting. She ran, tackling the psycho off her girlfriend. She gave him a quick knee to his now exposed lower extremities, causing him to cry out. She dug her nails into his eyes sockets, hoping to blind him. She was again thrown off rather easily, as he made his way to find Cat, who had gotten away.

"Kitty Cat? Where are you?"

The struggle was unfolding, Cat and Tori's fears unraveling at a blinding pace in front of their eyes. Tori went downstairs, finding her phone rather quickly. She went for the speed dial, but as she was about to call, she got struck from behind. Everything went dark, her attempt unsuccessful.

Cat was hiding, trying to make it seem like a dream, or an illusion. She wanted so bad for everything to go away. But when she heard Tori scream out, she knew something was wrong. Slowly, she started moving like a spy attempting to not be seen. She made her footsteps as light as possible, stealth her only weapon. She heard her brother again.

"Oh Kitty? Come out, come out, wherever you are. Hehe."

Like two leaves dancing in the wind, the two bodies managed to evade each other for a little while. Cat was almost to her phone, when she looked down seeing Tori. Her natural instinct to scream gave her away, her brother running.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He tackled her again, pinning her down again, about ready to start. Cat reached up, trying to pull her purse off of the table. Her reach wasn't long enough, and he began. She felt the all too familiar pain return, crying out against it as she did her best to hold in her screams and fear. But then he fell off, Cat looking up as Tori was standing over her again. She was bleeding heavily from the back of her head, but didn't care as Cat was the only important thing at the moment.

"WE NEED TO GO, NOW!" Tori found the handcuffs in her purse. She looked to Cat's brother, who had a weird look on his face.

"Handcuffs? Huh, those will go nice for our little game, won't it, Kitty?" He moved slowly, watching as the two girls walked backward away from him. He was between them and their exit, so grabbing their purses they did their best to run to the bedroom and lock themselves in. But as they made it, Tori was caught, screaming out.

"CAT, GO. CALL MY DAD. NOW, GET SOMEONE HERE." Cat didn't want to leave her, the thought of something happening to someone fighting for her too much to bare. She didn't register it, but she tackled her brother off, sending herself with him down the stairs. "You want her? Go through me." Cat's anger overrode her fear, as she began striking her brother at a furious pace.

She fought as hard as possible, making sure to strike in areas she knew would do the most damage. She got his midsection, trying to knock the wind out of him. She went for the groin, for his neck, his eyes. But for some reason, every hit just brought forth another laugh, as if nothing were happening to him. He pushed her back again, once again moving to get over her.

Tori got her pepper spray, connecting with his eyes. "You fucking asshole." Unphased, he looked on. "Now there's a feeling that I had fogotten. It feels good, ya know." **"You've got to be kidding. This lunatic actually ENJOYS peperspray?"** Tori moved again, striking him and grabbing her girlfriend.

Even through blurred vision, he was still able to find his way. He moved slowly, methodically. He remembered his old house, the places he could find his target still fresh in his mind. Even if completely blind, he still knew exactly where to go. He finally felt something his the back of his head. He stumbled, catching himself on the kitchen table. "You're gonna have to do better than that. This is fun."

He stopped, waiting for anything that would give away the position of his two victims. "I gotta say, Kitty. For a little whore, you sure know how to get the pretty girls to fall for you. I think she'll be just as fun as you."

Unaware that the door was unguarded, the girls found their way back to Cat's room, baracading the door. They looked for their phones. Tori apparently dropped hers when struck from behind. And Cat's was nowhere to be seen. And there was no land line in her room. They were stranded, unable to do anything to get out. They would have to move again, or else face the person who had them trapped.

Building their courage, they slowly opened the door, looking out before exiting. They began moving, before Cat was once again pulled away, her brother laughing as she fought against him. "TORI!" The latina ran, tackling the three down, before a kick landed to her gut. Falling to her back, she looked back as Cat was struggling. Cat finally bit down on her brother's arm, giving her the time to get out from under her brother.

Tori took the opportunity to find a belt. She wrapped it around his neck, pulling back with all her might. But she didn't have enough weight, the attempt hardly phasing the bigger body. It just wouldn't stop. He threw Tori away again, looking to Cat who was still on the ground.

"You know, I've thought about you every day. I couldn't wait until I could be with you again. We were meant for each other. You are the only person I have ever loved, and I am the only one who will ever love you."

Cat looked to Tori, whose eyes said so much else. **"I've got to put a stop to this. He's wrong. Tori loves me. I can't let him hurt her like he has me." **Cat looked up, seeing a pair of scissors on a small table. She grabbed for them, noticing they were a pair that Jade had been looking for for a while.

She grabbed them, standing up and lunging. Shoving with all her might against her brother's chest, she watched as the pain caused his body to freeze. Then the pain caused his body to throw her, her head slamming against the corner of the wall, busting it wide. Cat fell silent.

Cautiously walking around the body on the ground, Tori walked to her redheaded girlfriend. Tori looked on, crying out as she tried to get Cat to respond. She had fought back, and won, her brother lay motionless on the floor. But what was the price. She too was motionless, her chest not moving as she slipped away.

xxxxx

David and Holly were talking to Mrs. Valentine about the arrangements needed to protect their daughters. David would have an officer escort them to and from school, and would make sure to keep an officer at the Valentine residence, in case he went there looking. When they were at the house, David could manage, his own house being a fortress for him and his family.

"Do you think the girls will go for that, David? I mean, they won't like being forced into staying here and doing nothing."

"Yes, but until things settle down, and everything gets resolved, there is no other choice."

"But isn't there-"

"Holly, there isn't. I let them go tonight so they could get Cat's things and they could come and stay here as long as needed." David knew the girls wouldn't like what is essentially being grounded, but this was the only way to keep them both safe. It wasn't until he heard the frantic voice of his daughter that his eyes went wide, looking at the two women sitting across from him. Almost knowing what was about to be said, the women got up, preparing for the worst. "Tori, call the paramedics. I'm on my way."

"He's here. Tori and Cat did their best, but-" He turned to Mrs. Valentine, "he got them." Both women started to cry, holding each other. "Tori said that Cat fought him off of her, and then-" He didn't know exactly how to say it. To tell someone that both of their children were gone. She looked up, fear and anguish in her eyes. "-she stabbed him. Scissors, to the chest. But he threw her headfirst into a wall. Tori said that she-" He couldn't do it. They loaded up, making their way to the crime scene.

xxxxx

Upon arrival, the Vegas and Mrs. Valentine found Tori laying over Cat, crying out with fear and love. She was holding onto her for dear life, unaware that there was nothing she could do.

"CAT! PLEASE CAT NO. I LOVE YOU. DONT LEAVE ME." Holly had to practically rip Tori off so David could perform CPR. Tori watched, praying that something could be done. But it became too much, and she fell into her mother's chest, crying harder than she ever had before. Mrs. Valentine looked on at the destruction and pain that had been brought. She looked down on her son, cursing him for hurting not just her own family, but those who loved her family as well.

Cat coughed, a weak cough supressed by the blood in her throat. David held her still, making sure that she didn't move. It was the best thing to do, not moving someone who was hurt. Tori didn't even register that she was alive, didn't know if she would or would not live. Cat's chest started slowly rising and falling, the adults letting out a sigh of relief.

"Tori, look." Her mother showed her, causing Tori to fall to the ground again, crying with joy at the sight of her broken girlfriend. Tori looked on at everything else, a cold chill running down her spine. **"How can someone be this evil? How can someone do this, cause this, and not feel remorse from it? Cat, I finally understand. Why you need me, why you want me. Because sharing this, and feeling this, it connects us. And I need you now, too. We are meant to be together, like destiny chose us for this. I promise you, we will be together forever. I am going to marry you." **"marry you." Tori let the last few words slip.

"What was that baby?" Her mother watching, she looked up. She looked at the three people who standing over them, concern and fear in their eyes.

"I told myself I was, uh am, going to marry Cat." Tori looked up, the conviction strong as the words ghosted past her lips. She expected another tirade or something from her father, or some resistance from her mother. Even Mrs. Valentine would have something to say about it, surely.

"Well then, I guess we need to start planning." As those words came out, David spoke up. "Tori, you may want to wait. She's, uh-" He wasn't sure how to say it. Just as Cat had come to, her chest stopped again. She was silent, unmoving. Tori started to cry again.

The paramedics arrived, and Cat was quickly loaded into the ambulance. Tori was going with her, not only to be with her, but because she needed some mending as well. She was going to stay, no matter what. Cat and her were now inseperable. Cat's brother was loaded into a body bag, taken to the mortuary. **"C'mon baby. Don't leave me. I need you now, just as much as you need me."**

**Okay, so this may be the end of her brother, but not the emotional torment. Even without the fear of him returning, the memories will still haunt her. Cat may have some strength in battling her demon, but the emotional and mental toll is one that will be so much to handle. Cat just had the fear thrown back at her, and has to struggle through it. But with Tori by her side, it shouldn't be hard, right? She has all that to face if she pulls through.**


	14. Damage Physical Healing Subconscious

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 14 - Damage Physical / Healing Subconscious**

_"Tori? I don't - I don't feel so good. Where are you, Tori?" Cat was confused, dazed. She had a sever headache, and had tried taking some pain killers, but the weren't helping. She was looking, trying to elude the danger that lurked. Her brother had found her, and made his presence known. But for some reason, he had suddenly vanished. He wasn't there anymore, and things were like nothing had ever happened._

_Cat continued looking, trying to find the girl that had given her hope. Made her feel special and wanted. Made her fears wash away at the mere thought of being with her. The protection and love were nice, but her overall presence was more intoxicating than anything she had ever known._

_"Cat. Listen to me, Cat."_

_"Tori?"_

_"That's right, Cat. Now listen. You need to come back. I need you. I want you. I love you. Please, don't leave me."_

_"I would never leave you, Tori. I love you, too."_

xxxxx

_"Cat? Why did you do it? I'm not that important. I love you, and I know you love me. But why?"_

_"I will never leave you, Tori."_

_"Good, because we are stuck together. You and I, we're going to be together forever. I promised to help, and I did. And now, I need you to come back to me."_

Tori and Cat were asleep, their mumblings echoing in each other's dreams. Their subconsciouses were talking, making light of everything that had happened. Not just the night before, but everything. Their wants, their desires of each other. The subliminal messages they had sent to each other when they had met, making them both start on the journey to being together.

Cat had pulled through, the doctors finally getting a response after some extensive surgery. And Tori had been waiting, paitiently, for good news. She herself had been fixed up, the damage much less severe. The wound on her head had made her dizzy, but the blood loss wasn't enough to threaten her life, and she wasn't dilusional. Cat had struggled, and had eventually been moved from the OR to the ER, and now was in ICU.

Tori, who had been allowed only when her father stepped in and made the arrangements, was laying in a cot next to her, their hands together. On Cat's left hand was a small gold ring, a diamond sitting atop. It had been the engagement ring Tori's father had given her mother, and it was passed to her when her parents found out what the plans were. Trina had objected, saying she was the oldest, but they retorted with the fact that she may never find someone.

xxxxx

A week passed before Cat finally awoke, the damage and medication knocking her out cold. Tori was there when she did, looking down with a smile that lit up the room, as it always did. Cat smiled back, looking up and hearing Tori gasp as she finally saw the beautiful cocoa eyes again.

"Cat! I love you, sweetie."

"Tori-" Cat's voice was damaged, broken. As if she had been crying and there was nothing left to give. "- I love you, too. Can we go home?"

"Not just yet. The doctors need to examine you for a while. Make sure that you're alright."

"But I've got you. You'll protect me."

**"How do I tell her? The nightmares, her brother? She may or may not have beaten him. But now, I can't get him out of **_**my**_** head. He haunts me now, the image of him looking over us lingers in my head."**

"Tori, is everything okay?"

"Sure, baby." **"I can't lie to her. But I can't tell her. I need someone to talk to." **"Jade and Andre are here. They wanted to see you. They've all been coming everyday, checking up and making sure we didn't need anything."

"We?"

"I have been here the whole time. I love you, Cat. And I'm not leaving your side. Like it or not, you're stuck with me. We share this now, with your brother-" Tori tried, but couldn't stop the words from exiting her lips, a bit too fast for her brain to stop.

"What happened? I can't-"

"Well, he attacked us. In your house. We struggled, he hit me with something-" Tori pointed to her bandaged head. "- and then we tried to run. Eventually he cornered us again, and you did what you needed to. **You** protected **me.**" Tori's eyes started swelling at the thought, knowing that Cat truly did love her if she was willing to fight her greatest fear to preserve Tori's life. "You found a pair of scissors, and well, stabbed him. Right in his heart."

"I didn't think he had one. I just wanted him to feel the pain I felt."

"Well, apparently he did. You finally fought back. And you won. He's, well,-" Tori knew that Cat despised her brother, but how do you tell someone a family member is dead, and it is their doing.

"Dead? Good fucking bye." Cat looked up again, seeing that Tori was holding something in. "Tori, what's wrong? Don't tell me nothing. I've spent two years watching you. I know when something is troubling you."

"Oh, so you watched me, did you?" Tori leaned down, placing a light kiss on her redhead's lips, making the heart monitor go out of control.

"Yeah. But Tori?" Cat wasn't about to let it go.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we need to get you better. We need to get you home. My parents still want you staying with us. They said it would help us both cope with everything that happened, because we share it and no one else could ever know exactly what it feels like."

Cat almost said Jade, because she remembered Jade being attacked once, too. But she didn't. Jade's story was her own, and not to be told without permission. Even though Cat knew Jade like not many others, and even trusted her, she still feared the reaper if she ever set Jade off for the wrong reasons. And this was one of them.

"Oh, okay. You win, for now. Can you send Jadey in. I wanna talk to her."

"In a few." Tori leaned in, kissing Cat and making sure to leave a loud smack when their lips finally parted. "I think the doctors might want to know you're awake."

Tori exited, after one final kiss, knowing that it would be a while before she could go back in. Doctors and their tests can be so much, and they would be in there for hours. It did, however, provide a great chance to talk to Andre. Maybe even Jade.

xxxxx

Tori's mind was in too many places to count. She was reliving the attack from Cat's brother, seeing the images of him attacking her, attacking Cat. She saw Cat, rushing to her aide, fighting off her older brother. She was talking, slowly, calmly. The actress in her portrayed a cool, level headed girl. But her inside was tormented, anything but. Andre finally got up, placing his arm around the latina's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, girl. Its over. You just gotta forget it and move on. You and Cat are together. You're happy."

"But, I can't stop. It won't go away. What if I can't get past it. What if I continually torment myself with the thought of what happened. What if I inadvertenly hurt Cat because of it. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Nothing, Tori. There is nothing wrong with you." It was the first time in two years that Beck had said something nice about Tori that Jade didn't look disgusted or about ready to rip her head off.

"Yeah, but-"

"Tori, you went through something traumatic. Something I hope none of us ever have to go through. But in a way, its a good thing." Tori looked up, emerald eyes looking down her. She was perplexed, wondering why or how it could possibly be a good thing. "This binds you and Cat. You two will always share this. It may not be good now, but in the future, this will make you realize how much she loved, loves you, and that you love her in return. And you can carry that forever."

"I guess. But, what if-"

"Tori, listen. It sucks. But its over and done. Don't dwell on it. There is nothing to fear anymore, and you have Cat, forever. You love her, right?"

"Yeah. Enough that I admitted to my parents, and her mother, that I want to marry her." Her friends looked on, supressing a choke at the word marry. But in a way, it was almost inevitable. These two, so happy and full of life. But for some reason, fate decided to deal them a bad hand at a crucial point in their lives. But now, they had each other, which was a hand that neither ever expected, or really knew they wanted.

"Ok, and you know she loves you, right?"

"Of course. Or else, well-"

"You see. You know it to be true, because your heart tells you so. Didn't you let your heart override your mind just a few nights ago, after your first date? You were so unsure about her, and now you want nothing but her. Just trust your instincts, and your heart. They are hardly ever wrong."

"I guess." Tori's mind started to calm, slightly. She understood why Cat had forced it out of her mind. Why it had tormented her. What it felt like, and how important it was to get someone into her life to look after her and love her. It wasn't a lust. It was a need, psychological and emotional. Tori had repaired Cat. Now, Cat could in turn take her time and repair Tori. And Tori, knowing that she would, dwelt on that rather than the accounts of the previous night, the calming effect flowing through her body like her own blood. Eventually, the only thing left was Cat, and their love for each other.

"Oh, Jadey-" Tori and the boys stiffled their laughs as Jade shot glares, "Cat wanted to see you. And thanks. I guess you're right. I am hurt, and it is fresh. But over time, with her help, I'll get through it." She rushed Jade, hugging her slightly. "And my friends will be there to help, right?" She looked on, Beck and Andre nodding. She turned to Jade, who put a thumb up.

"I guess I can help my friends. ... ... ... And you." Three sets of brown eyes rolled.

xxxxx

Cat looked up, the morphine about to knock her out cold again. The nurses had been attending to her for quite a while now. She didn't recognize the extra weight to her left hand. And it was covered in the bedsheet. So she didn't see it, either. Jade came in, asking the nurse for a few moments before she went out, cold. The nurse left, closing the door behind her.

"So, Cat, what did you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" She was groggy, not fully grasping what was around her.

"Tori said you wanted to talk?"

"Not talk. Just see my friends. Are Beck and- zzzzzzzzzz." Gone. Jade looked on, her friend broken and scarred in so many different places. But that's life, right? Sometimes its beautiful, others not so much. But everyone has their hardships, and those hardships leave scars that become a part of who you are.

"Sleep, Cat. You need your rest. Tori needs you. She's going crazy about this, about you. She loves you. And she said she is going to marry you." Cat's subconscious caught the final words, projecting them into her dream.

_"Cat, I want to ask you something. Will you, will you marry me?" Tori was on one knee, in front of the whole school. Everyone knew what had happened, and that Tori and she were together, and in it for the long haul._

_With tears in her eyes, Cat looked down. Shaking her head slowly, not able to produce the words, she saw the ever bright smile from the face of her girlfriend, as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Standing up, Tori caught her in a hug, kissing her and holding her._

_The two girls walked out of their graduation, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie in tow. They shared their congratulations, before sending the two away. They already had an appartment together, and were headed home. Their parents had moved all of their things in, so that they would be ready for them. Upon arrival, Cat's brother was standing in the doorway._

_"Hello, Kitty Cat." She ignored him. __**"You have no strength, no hold on me. I fought you, I won. Don't you ever try and torment me again. And stay away from Tori. She's mine." **__She remembered what her brother had said. "I think she'll be just as fun as you." Walking past her brother, she watched as he seemed to vanish, without a trace. She pulled her fiance into another hug, before finding their bed. Pushing her down, she strippped out of her cap and gown, watching as Tori did the same. They took their time, admiring each other as piece after piece of clothing was shed._

_The rest of the night was spent, holding and loving each other. Both repeated the same words to each other. _

_"He's gone. He can't hurt us, and he can't get to us."_

**The last few words might hold true for Cat. She overcame everything that haunted her, using her love for Tori to do so. But it seems that Tori is now the one who needs the help. But with the menace gone, and the fact that Cat already knows what it is and how to deal with it, it shouldn't take that long to fix. I must say, I am almost saddened, as the next chapter will probably be the last. MIGHT make a 16th, I'm not sure yet. Thank you to all of the readers, followers, and most importantly, the reviews! I hope that these last few chapters are good enough, now that all the drama is out of the way. I just felt I needed to finish the story off, and that this needed a happy ending. So it may look like I'm drawing this out, or that I wanted to write just to write. That is not the case, so please don't take offense if these chaps weren't up to the same level as the beginning.**


	15. Brighter Than Grey

**Subconscious Hope**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**FYI: Italics is someone's dream, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, and Bold Italics is a Text Message**

**Chapter 15 - Brighter Than Grey**

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I'm sad to see this come to an end, but happy it ends on a high note.**

_"Tori? Tori?" Cat was looking for her wife, who had mysteriously vanished. She had gotten the part in the play she was auditioning for, a musical about the power of true love. It was so Cat, and she felt she would be perfect for it. A few moments later, Tori walked around the corner of the living room._

_"Hey, babe. Whassup?" Tori, holding a glass of chardoney, walked up planting a kiss to her wife's forehead, and then grabbed her ass._

_"You know I don't like you drinking. Especially while you're pregnant."_

_"Well, we don't know for sure if I am or not. I was only induced two days ago. Doctors said it could take up to a week to know for sure."_

_"Ugh, you can be so difficult. Why do I keep you around?" Cat was laughing, turning away and walking to the bedroom. Everytime she asked Tori why they were together, Tori took it as a challenge to prove why they were. Cat, knowing this, had goaded her into the bedroom, clothes already discarded._

_Tori grabbed her, slowly pulling her down, onto the bed. She parted the beautiful legs, going to work rather quickly. "Because of this." Tori answered the rhetorical question, looking up at her redhead with enough love that even Jade was sure to feel it. And speaking of, she decided to call at just that moment._

_Cat, supressing a moan while Tori still worked on her clit, answered. "Jaaddeee?"_

_"Oh, god Cat, you aren't. While talking to me. Don't you and Tori ever take a break?"_

_Cat lost herself in what Tori was doing, hormones raging and flowing to her center. Her own ecstacy building, she heard Jade trying to call out to her. "Cat? Cat? Yo, Cat?"_

"Cat?" Jade was trying to bring the girl to, as she was leaving for the night. The doctors had relieved the meds a while ago, and they were supposed to have worn off by now. But Cat, who obviously didn't like being disturbed when dreaming, especially of Tori, slept through it. Jade walked over, leaning down to Cat's ear, whispering. "Don't worry about you and Tori. She's scared about what happened, but she'll get through it. You know her, never say die attitude."

Walking out, she ran into Tori. Their rivalry somewhat over, she looked on with genuine concern. Tori looked on, noticing something in Jade that had never shown before, bringing her to gulp. **"Yep, STILL got it!" **Jade was happy to know her intimidation factor was still there, even though she was being a bit friendlier to her latina "friend". "Tori, listen. I know you will, but please, take care of her. She needs it. She has already been through so much. And so have you. Stay with her, and you'll be fine. Don't let her brother and that shit freak you out."

"Yeah, I guess not. I think I should focus on how much I love her, and she loves me. Right?" Tori knew that she would get thorugh, as the real danger was long gone. But it would take some time, maybe even therapy. But she had Cat to talk to about it, and she knew that having someone familiar with the situation would help her make headway like no one else could.

"Exactly. Now, your fiance-" **"Damn, it weird saying that about them"** " -needs you. She's still out of it. I think I heard her mumble your name. And something about a baby?"

"BABY?" Tori knew that at 17, neither she nor Cat were anywhere near ready for something like that. Maybe on down the line, but not now.

"Calm down, Tori. Your head is already messed up enough." Jade said it slightly sarcastically, alluding not to the physcial damage, but the fact that she had always believed Tori, much like Cat, was a bit off. Because, seriously, who can be that nieve and trusting all the time. Especially when you treat them like shit almost all the time they are around you.

"Funny, Jade. But really? Baby?"

"I think. Now, I gotta go. Beck and I have some "things" to do. We'll catch you two later." Jade had backed off a bit. With the fear of Beck being stolen, and school ending in two months, they didn't need to be on edge with each other anymore. Especially since they would probably be out of touch a lot. Sure, calls or texts would be exchanged, but the constant hanging out would be thrown out the window when their careers took off.

Andre, having been signed to a record label already, had Tori auditioning soon to try and be hired as well. Cat, who wanted to be on Broadway, was still unsure. She had told Tori only a few days ago, and didn't know if she would or not. Beck and Jade had plans of being the next big Hollywood "power couple." One actress/writer plus one actor/director/heartthrob (Well, Jade is a heartthrob, too, but to completely different crowd all together), they would be more than busy. And Robbie, well, figured that comedy was more his calling. He was going to do standup, and would be more spread across the country than all of them combined. So, keeping in touch would be very difficult.

Tori hugged Jade, thanking her. Giving her a light kiss on the cheek, she took her leave, walking back to Cat's room. The redheaded beauty was out cold, still mumbling about their "baby".

_"I think we should name it Andrew if its a boy, or Elizabeth if its a girl."_** "I like those names. But Cat, let's wait a few years, yes?"**

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you today. I love you, Tori!" _**"I love you, too, Caterina. And I always will."**

**"Its crazy. A few weeks ago, I didn't even know why she was crushing on me. And we've only gone on one date. But I know I love her, and am going to marry her."**

Cat finally started coming to, her eyes blurring as she opened them. But instantly recognizing Tori, she smiled. A kiss came to her lips, the machines responding as her heart began to race. The nurse walked in, checking to see what had happened. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. I just love her so much."

"Oh, well, it shows." Thankfully, Cat didn't understand that the nurse had been talking about the ring on her finger. She still had no idea it was there, and that Tori was there to ask her and make it completely official. Cat smiled, and the nurse left. Cat turned back to Tori, who had tears in her eyes.

"Tori, is everything okay?"

Tori got on one knee, Cat's breath hitching. **"Wait, is Tori-?" **"Caterina Valentine, I know this is a bit quick, but I know now why you love me, and that I love you too. You complete me, and you pretect me, even when you are faced with the darkest of situations. I have thought about this endlessly as I watched you lay there. You are the most beautlful, amazing girl I know. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But now that I know, I want nothing more than the opportunity to prove to you how much I love you, and how I want to be here for you and with you, in the darkest and brightest times in your life. I want to share the joys of life, and the fear and uncertainty that comes with it. Will you, will you marry me?"

"Tori, oh my God. YES! YES!" The machines responded again, but the nurse, having heard the proposal, decided to give the girls a few moments. Tori, who had already placed the ring on an unconcious Cat's finger, took her hand in her own, kissing the ring. "Wait, how did that-?"

"I gave it to you, the day after your brother, well, you know. I knew while you were unconscious on the floor, that I wanted and needed you. I told our parents, who were there after I called them. They know, as do all of our friends. All I needed to do was actually ask to make it official."

"Tori Vega, you are one crazy girl. What if I had said no?"

"Oh, please. We both know you wouldn't."

**"True. But still-" **"You're right. But I would like to know that I am engaged."

Tori leaned in, kissing Cat again. Cat was feeling better, not just because her mind was on overdrive. Her head had healed up a bit, and the pain was going away. "Sorry, baby. I just, well. Sorry."

"Its okay, I guess." Cat started crying, the joy of the moment finally setting in. She also feigned some hurt, looking into the palms of her hands. She wanted Tori to feel "bad" for holding out on her.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry. I'll make it up to you, promise." **"Oh, I'll make it up, alright. You are going to be limping for weeks when I am done with you." **_"So you're the one who is taking my little whore of a sister away from me?" _Tori, hearing the voice in her head, started to kiss Cat again, using the rush of joy to drown the fear away.

"Tori, are you okay? You look a bit, I don't know, off."

**"Well, its now or never. Rip the bandaid." **"Cat, I keep hearing voices. From your brother."

"My brother?"

"Yeah. Remember the night after our first date? When I had the dream? They're getting worse."

"Tori, don't let them get to you. You can't let them get you."

"How did you fight them?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"I used you. The hope that I would be with you. I loved you Tori, from the moment I saw you. I knew you were different, that you would help me. I kinda became attached, and eventually fell in love with you. And I used that hope of being with you to fight."

"Huh, is that why we hung out so much?"

"That, and you're a great friend. And a WONDERFUL dancer. God, I could watch you dance, all damn day." Cat pictured it in her mind, her pants getting wetter by the moment. "God, I wish I weren't in this hospital. I want you, so bad Tori."

"Oh really?" Tori's sly smile gave her away. Knowing that nothing would happen, she instead just leaned in, kissing Cat while playing with her breasts.

"You, you fucking tease."

"Yep. But, me? How do I fight? I already have you. So what do I do?"

"Hes gone, Tori. He can't hurt you, or me. Since I've been out, which is, uh-"

"Eight days, baby."

"Right, eight days. I haven't dreamed about him, once. I fought and won. My love for you conquered my fear of him. It will do the same for you, if you really do love me."

**"Wow, Cat, that's deep. REALLY deep. But you're right. I love you so much, that nothing else matters. Its you and me, and nothing will ever take that away." **"Thank you, Cat. For everything. You are my best friend, other than maybe Andre, and my lover." She winked, making Cat's pants wet again. "And for being there for me and with me through everything. Just like you need me, I need you. We fought together, and I guess I still am. But we are together now, and will face everything head on, like I said we would."

"That's right, baby. Now, can we go home, I want you so bad."

Cat didn't get her wish, though. The doctors held her for a few days longer, making sure there wasn't any permanant damage. And to make sure that Tori was fine, too. She was released on Friday afternoon.

xxxxx

"Hey, guys!" Tori had planned a party for Cat, to welcome her home and to make sure that everyone got one last chance to hang out before things went crazy. The group ate and played cards for a few hours, before leaving Tori and Cat in the empty house alone. Mr. and Mrs. Vega had gone with Trina to look at colleges, and would be gone for the weekend. And Mrs. Valentine knew that Cat and Tori would be inserperable, with the wedding only months away.

After hearing what Cat had said, Tori's mind was finally put at ease. Both girls still heard faint voices, but they were so weak and so infrequent that neither dwelt on them. Tori watched as Cat ate her prizes for the night, about one hundred M&Ms, and a Snickers. Tori warned her about getting a stomach ache, but Cat ignored it.

"Tori, can I tell you something. Back when you kissed me, but said it was a mistake, my rainbow was broken that day. It was grey and dingy, lackluster and destroyed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Its okay, Tori. I know you had no real idea what was happening, or what it did to me. I felt like my inner person and spirit were broken. But then you came back, and you tried. You tried for me, and fell for me. You tell me everyday that you love me. And even though its not perfect, my rainbow is brighter than grey now. Because of you. You are my rainbow, Tori. Because it represents my heart, and you are my heart, now. I know you've already done so, and I said yes-"

Tori watched as Cat walked over, kissing her before getting on one knee. She pulled out a small box, which had her mother's ring in it.

"-but, will you marry me?"

Tori, almost jumping through the roof, tears flowing before she said anything. "YES!" Tori took her, and watched as the ring slid onto her finger.

"See, thats how it's done." Cat was still teasing her, Tori not living down the fact that she "proposed" while Cat was asleep. Tori looked down, sticking her tongue out and pulling Cat up.

"Okay, you win. You are a better fiance that I am. You know what that means?"

Cat started walking to Tori's bedroom, before calling over her left shoulder. "No, what?"

Tori followed behind her, pinching her ass on the way up the stairs. "It means I have to fuck you now." Tori "pouted", enticing a joyous squeal from Cat. The two found their way up, forgetting the outside world as they took their time. Their subconscious hopes had been fulfilled.

**Okay, guys. This is the end. I'm sorry to say, but anything else after this would be a bit over the top, in my mind. But hey, it was a fun ride, right? I hope you all enjoyed it, and will re-read it sometime again in the future. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just plain read this story. I hope you will all join me sometime in March, when I start my multi-chap Cade. (Its the only individual pairing with Tori, Cat, and Jade that I haven't done yet. And nothing against Trina, but I don't like her character that much, so I probably won't ever do one with her. Its these three girls or bust.) Please, if you are kind enough, review this one last chapter, and let me know how it ended! **


End file.
